Total Pokèdramon Victini Victory World Tour
by KingFlurry51
Summary: The legendary Victini decided to organize a personal reality show giving to a bunch of (more or less) average pokèmons the occasion of their entire life: win not only a money prize but the unique privilege for one of them to use the Victory Star ability to make a drem to certainly realize!Prepare for a season full of drama, stories, gags, ad-V-entures and vibes through 6 regions!
1. Victini Victory Prologue

***PROLOGUE***

"VVelcome, welcome to everybody!" a big V appeared in a pyrotechinque entry on the screen, it has two glittering teal eyes and a very wide smile dazzling at the camera: Victini the firefox legendary introduced himself with a double spin "My name is Victini, but you should know this. I mean, who doesn't know the famous number 000 on the Pokèdex, the only and unique victory star of all the times? Since I'm the essence of the victory, I decided to give to a bunch of average unknown pokèmons the occasion to experience the joy to be winners like me for once in their life: an awesome prize is gonna wait for the ONLY ONE of them that will show to have e-V-erything he/she/it needs to survive to a whole season of my reality show. So…ready for the ad-V-enture?" the fire/psychic host asked with his eyes flaming for the excitement.

"Yawn….duh..so,Vi..we already started?Ayaaawn*…" another little pokèmon floated lazily next to him, carrying a pillow in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, the head resembling a star, flapped the half-shut eyes and yawned widely again. Victini replied arching a brow "Yes, Ji, and you're late as usual."

Jirachi picked one of the paper strips he had on his yellow head, reading "Remember myself about Total Pokèdramon VVorld Tour so to not make Victini ashamed of me. Duh…at least I tried. You know how important is for my legendary essence to…zzzzzzzzz…." then the yellow and white spirit fell again asleep, without finishing the phrase. Victini rolled eyes to the sky.

"Anyway. As my co-host just spoiled, this reality show will be called Total Pokèdramon Victini Victory Tour or VVorld Tour to shorten: the theme is a big journey through the six regions so far known of our world Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos!" Victini showed entusiastically a map that got immediately cimmered as soon as he touched it "This travel will be full of obstacles, drama, and similar stuff…who will manage to get through all of them, will win the Victastic Prize of one million dollar bucks but more important an exclusive victory ticket that's reaaaaally special" the host wore on a pair of cool shades and assumed a pose "the possibility to win certainly once upon a time in all the life no matter when, why or where."

Then frowned continuing with a less enthusiastic intonation "Or in alternative…the dream ticket, that allows the lucky possessor to make a wish to Jirachi. Resuming: one million dollar and a ticket to use my Victory Star or Jirachi's Wish Star power. I strongly recommend the V option" ended with a wink.

Victini looked at the clock "Time to introduce the contestants. Jirachi!Wake up and bring them here."

Jirachi nodded slowly as a slowpoke "Duhh…hu?Yawn,m'kay." and picked another strip, wishing for the competitors to appear, but nothing happened "It will realize in 24 hours."

Victini twitched and eventually facepalmed "I meant to bring them using the V-Jet. Can you do this since you're (my fault) the pilot, thank?" Jirachi answered with a noise. He had already fallen asleep again. Victini sighed in resignement. The host apporached his mouth to the ear of the wish maker and whispered an order "Jiiiirachii? Get on the plane" that made Jirachi to sleepwalk and take off with the plane. Victini sneered in satisfation "This is the only way to make Ji work."

After few minutes the jet returned carrying all the contestants, that Victini decided to introduce one by one. The first was a blue little turtle with a tail ending in a bubbly swirl: Squirtle arrived wearing a pair of shades on, smiling at Victini and at the camera "Hot Water has arrived, sheiks! Cooly as a cascada, oh yes. Hi, Victini, glad to finally meet you, dude."

Victini grinned "There's no better way than start a season with a starter, no?" making a joke, Squirtle stared at him in silence. The host shrugged and introduced the second player:a female ott resembling a snowman popped out showing off an attitude by pumping her chest "My name is Oshawott, the fabolous starte-ekk?" but she tripped down the ladder, bouncing multiply in a ridicolous manner, followed by her shell, and definitely showing her true klumsiness. "Owch!"

Victini snickered while Squirtle took off his sunglasses and approached to her "Hey-hey, miss…is everthing okay, need help?"

"GRRR…Just..just DON'T DARE TO LAUGH." She replied in a really angry tone, different from her starting shrill voice, and glared at Victini that zipped immediately his mouth, coughing in innocence. Then Squirtle outbursted in laughters "Ahahahahahah!So funny!" but for the wrong reasons. The female ott turned to him thundering in her eyes "No, wait, I just understood the pun made by Victini before….star-starter…ahahah, priceless indeed!" and slashed him KO using the scallop as a then calmed down and said "This will learn him to not provoke me anymore in the future, tsk" lifting her chin like as offended.

"O-kay.." Victini introduced the third contestant and last starter, a little penguin that hopped of the plane and introduced as Piplup, walking aside Oshawott and Squirtle.

Everyone heard an heavy stomp all of sudden. A big paw stepped on the ladder, then a big body and the long neck forced the sliding doors to break to let the creature exit outside: the 4th pokèmon was of a very different size compared to the first introducees. Tropius strived the most he could flapping his wings causing a tornado, to prevent disasters Victini helped him melting completely down the doors with a fire attack. "Ah, thank. You must be the host, I'm Tropius, instead. Directly coming from the tropical islands of Hoenn" he nodded almost crushing with his neck the skull of Victini, that dodged right in time.

"Woah, giant! Please, warn before you bow, so we can put in a safe position."

"Ok, my fault. I promise I won't do that again" the pokèdiplodocus bowed in excuse "Ops."

"Wow, this dude is soooooo high" commented Squirtle, just came back alive.

"He's 51 times taller tan me" said Piplup, that also noticed the nana berries growing under the head of the diplodocus "Look at there:he has so many fruits at its neck!"

" I want one!" screamed Oshawott attempting to climb on the giant, but didn't even manage to reach the neck, continuing to slip down the legs "Urgh, SO UNFAIR." Her belly groaned loudly, and she tried again and again, appearing only pathetic.

Tropius simply coug coughed to get her attention "Don't try it, apart from being annoying to me, it's pretty dangerous for you. Climb me is like climb the Coronet Mountain. Understood?" but she didn't listen any of his words, plus Piplup and Squirtle joined to her deed. "Great."

"Atchoom!" the 5th contestant rolled rudely down the ladder leaving a little hole on the ground, a yellow drilling tail merging from betrayed his identity: Dunsparce. The little snake fearfully digged himself more as another contestant was blown out "Atchoom!": this time however the pokèmon simply float in mid-air. It was a purple balloon with a big yellow cross in the middle, placed on the mouth, and whose hairs were made of clouds, tied in a Yellow ribbon:the female Drifloon entertained fluttering in the wind at a very slow pace " Wooosh, I'm floating just like a leaf ".

"A-Atchooom!" again another pokèmon rolled down the plane landing onto Dunsparce:this time it was a pink fox with ribbons and stripes all over her body "I'm sorry for this".

Flattened under her paws, Dunsparce murmured "N-Nevermind, I'm actually used to be treated like a doormat since I'm..sigh..useless…by the way I'm fine, miss, don't mind for my" but Sylveon immediately lifted him up for a complete check up "Oh no no no, it was my fault and I have now to assure about your health: wings, tail, body, I'll check everything, don't worry".

"B-But miss Sylveon, there's not really nee-" Sylveon wrapped her ribbons as bandages all around his body "You only relax:I'll do the rest, promise. Let my healing powers restore you…actually your spine is so squishy, there must be something broken!"

"A-Actually I don't have a spine neither bones" replied the land snake in a sheepishly yet sarcastic tone.

"A-a-aatchoom!"

"Yeeees, I'm flying finally!Ahh, the wind blowing on me, what a priceless ?I didn't grow wing?!Oh..nevermind, catch you later, sky, catch you one day when I'll pierce your clouds with my wings".

A little dragon was the protagonist of this speech, Bagon, who was wearing a pair of goggles for pilots: he looked flamboyant and determined despite his little dimensions. "Hello to everyone, my name is Bagon but one day I'll be able to change it in SALAMENCE, betcha!Wowowowowow!" he stunned in front of the height of Tropius "You must see the moon from that height, I'm so envious. Can I climb you at least to prove that awesome sensation to be in the open space of the sky?" and not even waiting for an answer he climbed on the tropical giant reaching the top of his head "Yu-uuuh, I can dominate the world from this point!"

"You can also eat some fruits here,man,munch munch!" added Squirtle, hanging together the other two starters at the neck.

"Hey, how did you…aufff " Tropius sighed in annoyance.

"A-A-AAAAT"

"ENOUGH WITH YOU!Ssssstop and get thisssss." a slashing sound was heard from the jet and a Vileplume landed senseless down, a superficial but wide wound appeared on his front, dripping also a poisoning purple liquid. Everyone looked at the responsable of this mean fact: a cobalt black snake creeped out exhibiting her sinuous shape as a queen. A fierce look in the red eyes, many cycatrizes of battle along the body, two poisonous fangs coming out a smirking mouth, acquainted to a bifork tounge: Seviper.

Seviper was well known in minor reality shows for her reckless violence and merciless bi**ness. Judging by whoever competed against her, she had a dark heart. She hissed at the contestants staring at her:

"Sssso many LOSSSSSSERSS. I had enough to wait for my introduction, and I have less patience to wait to ssssslash them hole without !" Seviper made even Victini to shiver, but then Sylveon stepped in front of her, looking worriedly at Vileplume "You did that to that poor innocent flower? And you're proud of yourself? You should only excuse!"

Seviper gave to her a killer look "I'm sssso ssssssorry…for you now" and was about to use the blade on the tail when was blocked by a giant teal paw, that congelated it at touch.

" Cool down and think better " a smooth voice echoed from inside, then Aurorus went out freezing the atmosphere with her presence. Her cold breath infact managed to low of many degrees the temperature. Seviper couldn't do anything blocked in that way, then lied cowardly "I wasss joking, ssssure I'm sssorry, Sssylveon"eventually hissing something else to herself. Seviper crawled next to Dunsparce, that was staring at her shyly and immediately dug an hole hiding underground.

The brontosaurus coming from the Ice Age asked Sylveon if she was fine, then walked to the other contestants, and noticed that Tropius was looking at her in a quirky way. "What's up?" approached to him using only her neck asking with a little smile, she seemed entertained.

"Uh, no, nothing, 're just chilling me..because you emanate too much icy air…that's hindering for my !Cough!"

"Okay…aaand am I allowed at least to give a bite to one of these berries or it's forbbiden?" blinked jokingly at him.

Squirtle reached rapidly the head of Tropius, whispering to him a cool suggestion " , eventually I was going to offer you some.." but his short arms prevents Tropius from pick his same fruits, ironically

"Urgh, that's harassing."

Aurorus giggled longing her neck "Don't worry -tlack- I can understand you."

Victini in the meanwhile introduced many other contestants: Swellow, Chimecho, Vivillon, Swalot, Ninjask, Anorith, Castform and Ditto. This last one mimicked Victini perfecly getting quickly on his nerves.

"You can't imitate my Vibrant Victorious personality!"

"Relax, I'm just exercising:this is a joke. Ahahahahah!Look at me, I'm Victini, the number 000, not zero one, not zero two, but three timez…and I'm proud of it!" everyone laughed but Victini. The host was burning for the anger.

"Want to see something funny?You're disqualified, Ditto, for mocking the Vip host."

Ditto squinted "What?You must be joking, c'mon."

Victini didn't "Out of my sight before I e-V-aporate your liquid, jelly" Ditto disappeared "Maybe I already did".

"Less one" commented Ninjask, rubbing his schytes at the speed of light. Vivillon looked at him in *awe*. Victini turned to the other contestants still showing that vicious anger boiling in his little chest: this was a warning for the future, to never mess too much on his vain and pride. Dunsparce shivered underground.

"Let's see the next one"

"I'm Lucario and I'm here to win. Enough said, can we start now or more to wait? " after this dry speech, the blue dog walked to a corner standing alone in a cranky attitude. He looked already annoyed.

"Very sympathetic" commented Victini in an ironic tone.

Chimecho, that had meditated all this time since her introduction, spoke "He had a tough life".

Plusle said "Gimme a V !"

Minun replied "a I "

Plusle said back "a C !"

Minun replied again "a T"

Plusle did a jolt "another I !"

Minun sparkled "and a N"

Plusle spinned and did a wheel "and a third I" "Viiiiiiiiiictini!"

Two little mice, one in blue the other in red jumped off the plane cheering and spinning, doing some acrobacies in honour of Victini, that clapped vigorously at their performance "A-VV-esome!"

"We're Plusle & Minun !" spoke Plusle, popping sparkles out of her red cheecks.

"Oh-oh, cheerleaders. They should do that in MY honour and to celebrate my overwhelming deeds" Swellow flew between the two show offing his wide wings while pumping the red chest "Girls, have I told already about that time when I defeated with a single Iron Wing a flock of..uhm…Skarmory?"

"Awww, tell tell!" Vivillon squeaked in excitement.

"By the way, I'm a male" Minun replied in annoyance. Everybody welcomed the electric twins, then Victini introduced:

"Lunatone"

"…." the moon rock floated by in silence, creeping everyone with its red eye glowing mysteriously. None dared to ask an explanation for his behaviour. "There's somebody less talkative than Jirachi, can't believe.. whatever, the next contestant is Metang" a byonic crab arrived, and simply lift a claw to say hello "Continuing with Lampent…my dear adoptive daughter"

"More like dead daughter" the ghost lantern answered with a gloomy low voice "Forced to waste my holydays taking part to an useless dangerous trip around the world, as being an orphan ghost lamp wasn't enough depressive for my existence, majestic."

Victini crossed arms "Oh, c'mon, you had passed these holydays inside a spooky dark mansion crying and reading horror tales in the complete solitude if wasn't for me."

Lampent replied deadpan "As usual. I like that kind of activites, but you cannot understand, daddy. Your life never sucked as mine" shrugged and lowering her dome more to cover her eyes, floated her sullen figure in a side. Squirtle knock knocked at her but got ashed in result with a purple like she didn't want to be bothered.

Victini rolled eyes "Heh,since I adopted her as a Litwick I want to give her the occasion to prove the joy of a different life, but she's too recalcitrant, mah, we'll see how this will end. How many miss yet?Ah, six."

Lucario frowned "As this place isn't enough CROWDED, sgrunt".

"Introducing now…" a Vanillite fastly reached him, whispered something, gave him a pergamen and then returned inside the plane " The over fabolous, attractive, elegant, intrigant, and resuming in one word, the pearl of all the seas, oceans and any pond, river or lake, the sexy water type siren: Gorebyss!"

"Ohohohoh, thanks, but there was no really need, or maybe there was? I don't know if I'm famous even here, ohohohoh" the voice came from a luxurious bowl, decorated of real diamonds, carried gently by a Vanillite in frac: a pink long snaky fish was swimming harmoniously inside, flapping one of her purple shell-form fin like a fan, she looked fancy, pretty and snooty, and pretty spoiled."Before I continue…butler, flocks time" she was served of fish flakes by the ice cream pokèmon, filtered them using her needle mouth. Both Squirtle and Anorith jaw dropped at her sight, she let out a gig in amusement. Seviper narrowed her eyes, hissing for unknown reasons. Gorebyss kept eating meanwhile letting her twirly body flow gently in the water stream, admired by the two males, until she finished, and then Vanillite obscurated her tank.

"Hey!"

"*A little of privacy, now, please. Don't worry, you'll have all the time to admire me until the heat finale.*Zzz."

Squirtle commented "Cool".

and Anorith went next "Aww, can't wait".

Seviper snappedher tounge "Sssshut up".

A shadow appeared on the front of Ninjask "So many in and still four to know. We need to plan a strategy."

Seviper heard this and whispered "I like your point of view: any idea?"

"I wasn't speaking to you, creep away."

"Yessss.."

Victini announced "Swirlix!" and a puffball of cottonsugar bounced happily out "Yuppi-duppy-uuuuh!" and landed next to Swalot, that swallowed him/her in a single bite."GLOM. Buuuuuuuurp!Sweety." The host twitched while Ninjask commented "Less two".

"Ahem, yeah, now it's the turn of Behyeem, that doesn't even come from this planet..

"..and he's actually landed on Earth to discover if there's intelligence to justify an invasion or simply care for know about, but still nope for now" the alien pokèmon levitated by using psychokinesis, doing this comment with a very sarcastic smirk on the face "I'm afraid even this last chance will be a failure judging by the creatures of them (the host included) are smaller than my brain, this says everything. Perfect."

"I know" replied Lampent in a similar sarcastic way.

Oshawott snapped "Hey, what's your problem, conic head?"

Behyeem shrugged "Nothing, really. By the way better conic than empty like yours." Oshawott was going to attack him but was blocked by Chimecho and Piplup.

"The alien egg-head.." Lucario snapped, too "ENOUGH with the weirdos, or there are more others?!" Victini made a derp face, and let go out finally the remaining two. One flashed immediately leaving an electric stream behind, the other red and blue slowly set off the ladder. The latter resembled a polygonal robotic swan "Analyzisis of the environment: oxygen 70%, water 0,51 %, nytrogen at its standard level. So this is the real world. Interesting yet strange: first of all there are no numbers, need to download more informations about. Do you have wi-fi here?" everyone gazed at him speechless.

Victini explained: "This is Porygon 2: he spent all his life in the cybernetic world, where he was created and programmed, so don't be surprised if he acts quirky".

"Quirky? Who said the magic word and dared to not refer at me?" the voice came from…nowhere, seemed.

Then all of sudden an electric discharge spread all around, zapping the most contestants possible, and Victini.

"AHHH!Zap!"

"What the Sawsbuck.."

"Ahahahah!BUH!A little of punishment deserved" Rotom appeared in the middle of them, possessing the megaphone "Ladybugs and Gentlemons, it's a great honour for me to introduce you the Impossible Majestic Master of Quirkness…"

Victini yelped "Hey, that's my work:do announcements!"

"…Lesteeeeeer Kombyyyyy,ah!*EPIC POSE*" Rotom spinned on himself shouting this while assuming a cool antic, with thunders and sparkles behind included, and immediately after flashed in a side squealing like a groupie "Ihhhh!Can I have an autograph?!" then returned in the middle, wearing the shades of Squirtle "Ahahahah, sure, all for my fans!" in the meanwhile the rest of the cast looked with a blank expression. Rotom was eventually aware of this "By the way, definitely my name is Rotom but you can call me Lester since this is the name I given to myself in pride of my impossible owner and trainer Lester!" and finished this presentation. Then sauntered quickly to every single contestant "By the way…and you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you ,you ,you ,you, you..jeez, it's not easy to say you all the exact times, but I don't certainly surrend, so you, you, you ,you, you, you, you,you, you, you, you, and you?See:24 exactly, I did it!AH!*II EPIC POSE* By the way, the 24 of you, what'r your names?I want to know, I'm zapping for the curiosity! I mean, literally, since I'm made of plasma.

"Wow this guy is really a crazy MOTOR MOUTH!"

"More like **ROTOM MOUTH**" Behyeem pointed out with his sarcastic tone, Lampent snickered for a second, but quickly returned gloomy "Looks like we reached now the highest rank of weird presences:joy. So, what's now?Maybe you would like to explain us how the challenges will be, where the season will take place, and blah, blah, blah nomekod halifax and excetera."

The V-Host scoffled battling his wings nervously "Look, if I wanted an obnoxious alien to give me the instructions of what to do in a reality show, I would have asked directly to Mew. Said this, I imagine you now want to know more about the ad-V-enture you're going to face!"

"I'm dying for the curiosity!...wait, I'm already dead" commented Lampent causing the firefox to roll eye. Some gigs popped in the background, mixed with the various conversations of the cast.

"SHUT UP you all, so we can start this, finally!" Lucario growled getting the attention of everyone, snorted and returned in his corner, nodding at Victini "Done. Now, go on and hurry."

Victini started "In this season you all will have challenges that have place in the most famous locations of the six regions of the Pokèworld. We'll move from a place to another by using the airplane"

"Uh, seriously?I thought we would have used a flying saucer."

"Zip your mouth, Behyeem, if you have one. The airplane is organized in three sections:

- The pilot cabin and the Vip-ctini Class at the head of the jet: the access is usually reserved only to me but the winning team of each episode will be allowed to stay with me as reward, however none can access at the V-Room than me, the door with a golden V and a star depicted on.

- In the middle of the body there's the Normal Class:no air conditioner, no comfy seats, average bed and breakfast but not so bad, actually. Here will stay the team 2nd placed, also the Confessional is in the vent".

"In the vent?!Kidding?"

"Nope" Victini grinned "It's to warrant you the most privacy possible".

Behyeem floated near the vent grill, looked inside, and expressed his opinion: "Hmm…maybe I should just remove immediately the word "intelligence" from my report on the Earth" shrugged "Want to see in particularly how the two dinousars of green and ice will manage to use it" and concluded with a slow clap.

Tropius arched a brow "Right, how I'm supposed to get inside this?"

"It's all calculated unlike E.T. Soon go back Home thinks: just tuck your long necks inside!"

"Ok, that's not funny" Tropius was the first to use the confessional, with only his head and neck visible at the camera, the rest of the enormous pokèmon stuck outside, appearing really hilarious to many. Then other competitors tested it.

**/ Confessional /**

"**I'm so excited at the idea to start such a fair-tastic adventure: I can't wait to meet my Blue Trainer, have the first ballet loosing my crystal antenna, make eggs and live forever and ever happy like in a fairy tale, **fwweeee**!" Vivillon squeaked loudly through the air-system.**

"**Bah, this place is full of idiots: I won't make friends with anybody. Not that I'm interested about!Ouch, stupid Victini and his vent idea." Lucario scratched his head in annoyance.**

"**Hi, my name is Castform and…it's just what I have to say at the moment.**

**Ninjask flew inside soon after "Our..My strategy is simply to become the shadow of every contestant I aim at, and then hit at the right time, bzzz".**

"**Ta-dah! The Plusle & Minun show has just started. I'm so excited for this reality, need to celebrate with a hip!a spin!and a ++ sparkle++ ! Gimme a V and another V and another and at the end a T: Viva the Victini Victory Tour!There's also my brother, here, of course. Show them your excitement, Minun!"**

"**Ehm, hi, and yuppi?Honestly, Plusle, we aren't afford to stay at the same time at the Confessional…I think."**

"**Naaah, it's all fine with that. Victini knows there's no way we can be seaparated, riiiight?+ SIBLING CUDDLE + !We're cheek to cheek the best duo ever in the universe, stick together since the birth.**

"**Allright, how to forget that (sigh)".**

**Dunsparce looked at the camera a bit worry "Just hope to not be the first eliminated, I'm the weakest judging by the pokèmon rates" flicking his drilling tail.**

**Lunatone's eye focused on the camera "Moon…Rocks…Annhilation…" glowing in the foreshadow.**

**Chimecho was next "Ohm..I love the peaceful breeze there's in this empty tube. I consider myself an angel with a single mission: bring harmony wherevere there's need. These pokèmons need to find the harmony inside their hearts, I'm here to make this reality show a cathartic experience for everyone. Chwiiin, Cwhiiin)))**

"**I sssswear I'm going to sssslash them all and win thisssss." Seviper promised solemnly.**

**Vanillite tied up the papillon "I'm here just to help Princess Gorebyss win.I love..to work for!..her.**

**Porygon 2 was calculating "This -memory uploading 98,99,100%- vent, using the scientific term, is very similar to my home, with only the difference that here there are no ciphers, links, codes sauntering from left to right".**

**Minun returned in the vent "Finally alone for..**

"**Let's do another cheer, Minnie!Hip Hip Hooray!" Plusle popped out from the grill, carrying the pom poms.**

"**..almost 2 seconds. More than usual." The negative mouse let out a big sigh.**

"I have still to show you the third last part of the airplane" Victiniwent through a hole arranged as a door, everyone entered inside only to find a shanty full of luggages and with cracks everywhere "This is where your luggages will be kept in perfect safety" just as he said this one of the baggages bounced out and fell in the sky "Oops, who was the owner of that black suitcase with a gloomy skull painted in the middle?"

"Guess" said Lampent.

Victini laughed in akwardment then continued "But this is not the most important place: follow me upside."

"Upside?" asked Piplup.

The host pointed at an emergency ladder "Yes"

"After the screen went dramatically dark for 51 seconds, we were on the tail… hey, Rotom, I'm the narrator, not you! "Sorry, I just wanted to feel the quirky experience to narrate thingies like you do,ahahah!" allright. By the way, they found out soon what Victini meant to say: upside the giant tail of the jet there were many seats with safety belts.

Everyone twitched, Tropius looked straight at Victini: "Don't tell me.."

"This is the Tail of Losers! The loser team of each episode will be forced to eat, sleep and pass time till the next episode here, soon after having done the ceremony and nomination of the Voltorb of Victimization. The losers of today will be the first to discover personally how the system works !"

Rotom's eyes widened "This is insane….and I like it soooooo much!"

Bagon added looking in awe through is goggles "I'm almost willing to lose just to feel the experience:imagine when the jet is moving, you feel all the stream here just stay sitting, this is probably the closest experience to a fly type.

Drifloon covered her little eyes, shivering "I have already the vertigos, let me go down immediately, I'm not used to fly, just the idea terrifies all my plastic body! I could explode for the anxiety" and inflated and deflated many times.

Sylveon got alarmed "Explode? Oh my Xerneas. Don't worry, I'm here with the necessary bandages in need!"

Aurorus approached next her asking gently "You do realize we're not even flying at the moment and that you float in mid-air all the time, right?"

The ghost balloon twiched "I do?" then realized "Ah, yeah, because Imma a Drifloon and not a leaf!I've forgot that, thanks so much."

"Hem… You're welcome."

"My name is Drifloon" the balloon said with a smile.

"Glad to meet you, Drifloon" said Aurorus feeling a little uneasy, also because her interlocutor seemed floating with the mind.

"Hi, my name is Drifloon: shake our hands!"

"No, don't touch me!" as soon as Drifloon touched her paw she became a block of ice "Too late. None can touch me without that happens." Aurorus lowered her neck in ashame, while Sylveon got panicked "Hybernation at the horizon! I need to warm her immediately, is there a fire type wanting to help me?" everyone turned to Lampent, that was the only fire pokèmon (minus Victini) of the cast, the goth lantern stared at them with a dull face, then picked a book and read in indifference. Lucario stood up and punched the ice, breaking it in a single hit, snorted and walked back to his corner. Chimecho smiled at him.

"Ouuh, my head…" Drifloon moaned in pain for the freeze.

"I'm sorry" Aurorus excused.

"I forgive you" replied the other happily "But why?" then screamed in terror "Ahhh!I'm fluttering above the sky!What happened to the rest of my body, I'm a ghost because there was a spell casted to me?I-I can't really remember, refresh my memory, please!"

Aurorus made a priceless face of unbelieve. Behyeem spoke "I'll do that step by step . First of all, you're a Drifloon". Half of the cast outbursted in laughters.

"Alright" Victini dragged on himself the attention "I have still to say you two things"

Behyeem played with the lights on his hands, drawling "Is anything enough not so obvious that deserves to get my attention, sir?"

"Pretty much, Martian Megaphone. Lemme show you the V-Wheel!" Victini proudly pointed at a big orange wheel surrounded by the flames and that floated above the ground: this wheel had a big lancet of a shape of a V in the middle made of gold, while the circumference was divided in 18 sections of different colors, one for each type existing, it had also a second lancet that resembled an upside down V and was completely black.

The host enjoyed the quizzical faces on the cast before to explain "Have you ever heard of V-Waves? They're special waves I can summon to increase the luck or the unluck of the pokèmons in the world:it's like a weather forecast, day after day there will be different previsions, but not about the clime but the types: whenever I spin this wheel, the type that will result on the golden lancet will take an huge advantage for a whole day while the type resulted on the black lancet will be highly disadvantaged".

"So it's really similar to a forecast" commented Castform, Victini shook his head "Not really, some types are normally slightly advantaged by the weather conditions, but the influence of the V-Waves is way more determinant, because the pokèmons of the lucky type of the day become immune to any of their weaknesses and stronger, while the pokèmons carrying the unlucky type become weak also against types that normally wouldn't affect them and lose part of their strength, resistant and luck".

Squirtle squinted through the shades "Wow, that's cool, man"

" It's an awesome perspective to rid off all my weaknesses for once" Tropius nodded in agree.

Behyeem yawned "That's at least interesting compared to the average seen so... what's the second thing?"

Victini glowered at the alien, then smirked sarcastically "It's about the teams, but since you seem not interested I'll gloss on avoiding to let you guys decide the teams by yourselves!" some glaring eyes daggered on Behyeem "So, Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Lunatone, Seviper, Sylveon, Tropius, Vanillite and Vileplume: you're gonna be the Victory Victini Venturers!"

The reactions were different. Aurorus and Tropius looked instanly at each other, and smiled, but then Tropius turned his neck in harassment. Dunsparce shifted fearfully around but Sylveon pat patted his back. Gorebyss finally woke up from her beautiness nap, appearing more splendid than before while stretching her body and stroking her pink skales showing off class and seduction in front of the males drooling attached on her bowl, meanwhile she was being served of her second ration of flakes by Vanillite, that also shot an ice beam at Anorith who was trying to climb the tank, making her to giggle as amused. Seviper narrowed eyes at this scene, and got snotted by Vileplume, hissing but not replying anything. "Sniff, I'm shorry" the flower excused, however the giant viper was not caring for him. Lunatone murmured something in an unknown language "Thwllallfall" causing a minute of silence.

Victini was the first to speak again "The next team is made of Bagon, Chimecho, Lucario, Ninjask, Oshawott, Piplup, Squirtle, Swalot, Swellow and Vivillon, and the name is Joustering Jirachi Jigglers!"

"Finally, let's don't waste anymore time and get quick with the next one, so we're done and start" Lucario snorted, crossing arms impatiently, both Chimecho and Ninjask eyed at him "What do you want?".

Squirtle and Bagon high-fived each others and buffed on their (little) muscles doing a cool pose. Swellow widened his wings covering them to get all the scene, pumping his chest gloriously. Piplup, Oshawott and Vivillon almost fainted.

"**Boastboaters" Ninjask assumed a serious expression talking in the vent "I can't see many worthy aims in this team onto to focus my radar at the moment. We'll creep in the shadow for now, waiting".**

**Behyeem had used his psychic powers to enlarge the space, enough to let himself stretch "Alien language. I didn't expect another alien in the cast, but Lunatone just revealed to be. And if you would be aliens with a minimal of I.Q. you would have managed to understand its speech, but you aren't and I'm too lazy to translate it. Also this is not my business, the joy of the discover is all of the Victini Venturers" ended with a shrug.**

"Guess the remaining people are the members of the third last team" Behyeem interrupted Victini again "Me, Miss Forecast, Ghost Dory, Goth Lamp, Metal Crab, Cheerleaders Red & Blue, P2-R2 and the Plasma Quirk."

Drifloon swoll in anger "Hey! Did you forget about me?"

"This is a question you should do to yourself everytime you watch your image in a mirror" replied him with superiority.

The ghost balloon crossed her eyes quizzically "Eh? Sincerely everytime I look on a mirror I see a strange pokèmon shaped like a balloon all in purple with a yellow cross bandage on the mouth, and I can't say if its dumb or just entertain mocking me, but mimick each of my movement and repeat the same things I say at contemporary!" she did a spin on herself by accident "Eventually I got used to meet him/her usually at the morning, and I develop some affect, also I gave him/her a very funny friendly nickname: Drifloon." Each pokèmon having hands, paws or similar instantly facepalmed.

"Urgh, I mean, seriously? What she has in that head:air?" Castform asked: she already considered herself to be the most normal of this cast. Porygon 2 emitted a led laser on the purple plastic girl, answering "Effectively yes: from the database of my scanner the percent of helium inside her body is 99%, the 1% left is plastic and there are no tracks of grey matter. I would strongly recommend to at least change her RAM memory or maybe the excess of helium made her brain floating outside, so reduce it should help."

"By the way, you still have to announce the name of our team, but lemme guess, you have no ideas, but do not worry, Vik, because LESTER IS HERE,AH!" Rotom zapped out an electric wave getting all the attention, mostly sights of unbelieve, annoyance or sarcasm like Behyeem's, and guess the eyes of Victini… "Are you ready for the quirky epic name I thought about?Three, two, fifty-one…LASER! LATIAS! LEVIATHANS!The Laser Latias Leviathaaaaaans!Wooh!" he did an epic pose, then outbursted in sparks, summoned some thunders, celebrated with electric sparkles, and spinned on himself like a dummy, but suddenly stopped "Oh, I think you may want to know WHY this name, because actually there's a quirky reason behind, ops, more than one, there's an each one for each of the three words this name consists of!Understood?"

"Perfectly illogic, go on when you want"

"Ok, first of all Laser rhymes with Lester, that's my name, remember? But also points out at our powerfulness, reminds red that is my favourite color, and fits for guys like me, Bey, Rygon, Metang, that all are able to shoot lasers in a way or another!" the plasma ghost continued

"Second word:Latias. Latias is the pokèmon I'm in love with, you maybe won't believe, but that's it!Actually she has an own name than simply Latias, because she's quirky special like me and can't stick with a generic name to identify in the mass, so she calls herself Yumi, but Yumi isn't allitterative with Laser or Leviathans, so I had to use Latias. By the way it was impossible, even for me to find an alliterative name with the letter Y. Yondering Yumi Yankees? Yelping Yumi Yarders? Yappering Yumi Yolks? See, that's impossible do a triple YYY name that isn't ridicolous".

"…."

"Then we end with Leviathans…eh..there's not a real reason about, I was searching for a cool name starting with L and happened that ''Leviathans'' bolted in my mind! Quirky, but that's it".

"…."

Victini opened his mouth to say something important, but pretty tired and confused slided indoor the airplane for a break.

"And That's all quirks!" ended Rotom cartoonically**. End of the Prologue**


	2. Ir-Regional Relay

**Episode 1: "Ir-Regional Relay"**

Everyone was waiting impatiently outside the plane for Victini to wake up from his nap. Piplup organized a tea session with the other female members of the Jirachi Jigglers for a chitchat:

"What do you think so far of this experience?" the starter penguin asked serving them imported green tea "Especially about the pokemon partecipants?"

"I think the boys on our team are all cuuute! Infact, I'm sure there's my blue prince between them, ahh.." Vivillon spoke with dreamy glittering eyes. "I'm fond above all on Ninjask: he fascinates me with his mysterious attitude, but I have a doubt. Give me an opinion. Can I become a princess marrying with a ninja?" The other girls gave her a strange glance.

"Ninjask and Lucario are pretty mysterious" Chimecho said sipping quietly her cup of tea "and they're both keeping a secret hidden". The Wind Bell stopped some seconds, then added "_I don't trust Lunatone the most"_.

Piplup nodded "Oh, yes, that rock is creepy. Gladly Victini put it in another team. Pity he gave us (eww) Swalot. More tea? "

"Yes, thanks" Vivillon replied "*Or maybe my future half is between Bagon, Squirtle and Swellow*" while watching the three training their muscles and poses.

"Oh, that trio!" Oshawott crossed her arms "They're pathetic, especially that Squirtle".

Piplup chuckled "Pfff, they're just the typycal males."

" Can I have a cup of tea? " Lucario bursted into the discussion, asking with his hollow voice and his frowny eyebrows. A little startled, Piplup served him and then he sipped in tranquillity , simply saying "Continue with your girly blabs, I don't care, assume I'm not here, because I'M NOT HERE TO TALK WITH YOU."

In the meanwhile the aforementioned trio was having a similar meeting, with Swellow narrating…

"And that's how I managed to knock out Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno."

"Holy Lugia! Wow, bro, you lived such an adventure. So freaking cool!" Squirtle thumbed up eagerly. Bagon followed "But above all you did it only by flying, oh man, I'm envious as you can't imagine! I wish to have tough wings like you". "I wish to be smug and have success with ladies like you!" Squirtle joined to the speech. Soon after both exchanged a look and purposed at contemporary "Why don't you give us lessons? Flight lessons for Bagon, appeal lessons for me. WE WANT TO BE FANTASTIC AS YOU! Can you, buddie?"

Swellow had a little hesitation but smirked at the end "Ok, if you want the awesome and wonderful Swellow to teach you how to be like him, then I'll give you a shot, but I want an alliance in exchange".

" I swear on my sunglasses " Squirtle said solemnly.

"I swear on my goggles " Bagon followed. "What could be our name?" Squirtle bounced on his feet infervorated "I have it: the Smug Swellowers!" Bagon clapped " I like it!", Swellow nodded "I like it, too".

Squirtle claimed the attention "That's it. Now, Smug Swellowers, let's bro-fist!"

Oshawott assisted at the whole scene from the distance of their tea table, shaking her head "See? Pathetic, just pathetic."

Victini finally returned, dashing out the V-Door, looking relaxated but active "Ta-dah! Your Fa-**V**-ourite host is now ready to officially start this season. Early on I forgot to nominate the three leaders of the teams" everyone turned to the legend " They're **Vileplume for the Venturers, Vivillon for the Jigglers and Lester for the Leviathans.**"

"**V**ILEPLUME? Sssseriously?" Seviper hissed in shock. Vileplum reacted with a bless. "Atchoom!Sniff."

"**V**IVILLON? What a shell?!" Oshawott commented while Vivillon flew vertically high in the sky squealing for the eagerness.

"**LESTER**? Who's this pokèmon? Never heard about it." Drifloon asked doumbfounded, Lester epic posed with a crazy grin, the other Leviathans groaned.

Seviper turned menaciously to Victini "Is there any logic explanation for your choices?"

Victini smiled "Just their names start with a V, that's my fa-**V**-ourite letter of all the alphabet, enough to be like an obsession for me, as you maybe already figured out.." blushed a little "Really?I thought about a complete different letter as you favourite, maybe the J" Behyeem commented sarcastically, causing the host to glower at him "And since there was no pokèmon starting with V in the third team, I decided to give Lester the merit of the name and nominate him leader."

**/ Confessional /**

**Plusle and (much for his dismay) Minun were in the vent "We're already working on the coreographies for our team, such as L-E-S-T-E-R in honour of our leader and L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N-S to cheer our teammates, but I think we should do something more original, for example recreate a Latias figure with an acrobacy, in the meanwhile zotting sparkles to simulate lasers! Minun, what do you think of the idea?" she didn't even let the brother open his mouth.. **

"**OH!I almost forgot an important detail: the costumes! Quickly, let's show them!" Plusle and Minun (forced by her eagerness) dressed on resembling two Latias, despite Minun was a male "Aren't we okey dokey zappy zotty adorable?! We knitted these costumes all by ourselves, like the sticky wicky watty siblings we are!" she spinned on her tail, then pointed at Minun "Minnie in this way looks even more adorable then usual that makes me want to cuddle cuddle cuddle him more and more and more than usual!" Minun got a choking strict hug in result.**

"Ok, so we can start, now? I can't wait anymore to fly beyond the skies of the adventure!" Bagon jumped enthusiastically on the plane, but Victini shut the doors before he could enter "BONK!" "Not so fast. Before to travel around the pokèworld I want to check if you're all ready to face what expects you, and that's why the first challenge will be taken here". Spinning on one feet, the flamboyant V-host pointed at an obstacle course in which were perfectly reproduced in little copycat the main enviroments of the six regions:

"First of all there are the plains and landscapes of Kanto, in particular the Viridian Forest and the caves ; then the most traditional Jotho..ah, you can smell all his history even in this plastic, of course here there's autumn and the main space is given to Sprout Tower and Ice Path not to mention the RADIO VICTINI TOWER ; third part is dedicated to Hoenn, where ocean and sand dominate the scene; the winter fashion atmosphere of Sinnoh is reproduced in the next section, but there's also a mini swamp safari zone; the post-modern Unova goes next and at the end the cliffs and hills of Kalos, with the Luminose Town Tower as final lap!" stopped with a wide smile "Do you like it? I asked some legendary friends to help me with this."

All the pokècompetitors were astonished, even Behyeem that commented "So there are some clever legendaries on this planet, pity I still have to meet them" causing Victini to glare at him, while Lucario spoke dryly "Very impressive, but what we have to do exactly?"

"A relay."

"Yay! I'm pretty good in relay" Drifloon fluttered under the sun light and put some cucumbers on the eyes assuming a laidback attitude "See? I'm relaying as from manual."

"That's relax not relay, helium head."

"It's the same, don't need to use scientific terms. However, I forgot to carry a fresh drink with me, sorry we lost!...hm?What am I doing here, and why all these people are watching me?" she slapped her head many times "C'mon, I need to remember, ehhh! But I'm flying? Heeeeelp!"

Many blank expression appeared on the faces of the cast, Victini simply shook the head and continued "Each team will be given a baton of the shape of me, Ji or Latias. This will be carried from a lap to another by two pokèmons for region and team, with a total 2 vs 2 vs 2 each time: the main goal is to keep a baton safe until you cross the finishing line before the rivals. If your baton get destroyed you can try to steal another one and on the opposite situation if you destroy a baton you'll have to watch your back from the enemies."

Seviper raised an evil pleasured smile "Sssscrew fairplay, then" giving a mischievous glance to the rival teams. Plusle hugged Minun carefully "Don't worry, little brother, I'm here with you". "Thanks, but I didn't even shiver..k!Not so strict."

"Exactly. Everything is allowed in this challenge, the important thing is to arrive with a baton otherwise you go to the nomination. Think carefully at who do you want to race in a certain region because each one has unique obstacles to pass through. Also for the parts of Kanto and Unova, that are the shortest, you can pick only one racer."

"Wait, but we Latias Leviathans are only 9" Castform complained "It's not my fault if Ditto was a jerk and Swirlix eaten up by Swalot" the other replied with a shrug, meanwhile the poison slimy pokèmon burped loudly.

"Don't you have a cache copycat of them?"

"Not in real life, my quirky friend, by the way this would be incredible if possible!"

"Bip. As from my analyzises so far real life sucks compared to the cyberworld."

"Welcome in the club, Porygon 2."

"Thanks, Lampent, where do I have to sign up?"

Rotom had an idea "Beheyeem! Since you're an alien, clone yourself! I know everything about aliens because I'm ONE OF THEM: by the way if you don't want to clone, teach me how."

"Sure, repeat -I'm an idiot- 51 times and you're done."but Lester looked straight in his eyes frowning "By the way I'm crazy not stupid."

Drifloon instead "I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot…I forgot what I was saying again." Metang slapped his face doing a metallic sound.

The Victini Venturers reunited in a corner to discuss their strategy, Vileplume was speaking "Allright team, we need to –atchoom!- focus properly on which region is best for –atchoom!- each one of us –atchoom!- Sniff, snnrr.." but had to stop to sneeze "Sorry, since I evolved I developped a cronic allergy to my same flower. ATCHOOOM!"

Seviper wiped off the snot on her muzzle with the tail "I go first since I prefer to stay alone with none between my fangs. I assure a fast start and I'll take care of the rivals personally." "Agree. I'm open to any idea of you guys, sneeeeez" Vileplume blessed again powerfully spreading paralyzing spores "Ops, oh, no."

Sylveon gasped "Paralyzer? Quick, where's my baggage, I must have an antidote, how do you feel?" in worry, but the viper sloughed being able to move again "Back off, I don't need any help, as you can sssssee."

"Obviously Gorebyss will run in the Hoenn zone" Tropius observed "Since she's the only water type here."

Gorebyss, just awoken from a nap of beautiness, stretched her flex body "I'd like a swim outside my bowl for once. Keep me in fit and the ocean water benefits to the skales."

"Don't forget this is a RACE, not a WALK, miss abyss" Seviper spitted out in dismay.

Vanillite got alarmed "What about the desertic landscape? Miss Gorebyss has a delicate skin, can stay only in a bowl with a temperature of 25°, and the sand could scratch her smooth fins irreparably" almost melting down for the anxiety. Aurorus told him to calm down instead Tropius nodded "He has a point. A fish can't survive in a desert."

"That's why I'll go with her" Anorith snapped proudly his claws to claim the attention "I'm an aquatic creature, too, and I passed all my fossil existence in a desert. I'll be the escort of Gorebyss for a trait and then I'll bring the baton through the desertic part."

"Are you sure?"

"No way!" Sylveon shouted "That's too dangerous for a poor little pokèmon like you. I won't ever let you pass such a risk, you're probably the younger contestant of us."

"LITTLE? YOUNGER? I'm an anomalocaris, one of the first pokèmon to appear over a thousand of years ago: I swam in the oceans and survived filtering felxes way before your species existed" Anorith scoffled "I'm not a baby only because of my dimensions, I just remained a fossil until yesterday!"

Victini confirmed "Yes, I picked him from the Oceanographic Museum, went to Devon S.P.A. and revived."

"Oh.."

"Ok, so Anorith is in with Gorebyss, about Sinnoh I purpose myself and Vanillite: we're both used to cold clime" "I agree, Aurorus. A-A-ATCHHHOOOOM! Again sorry, but this time was your fault because you emanate such a freezing breath when you speak." Aurorus tried to clean out the purple stains but couldn't reach her face with her short paws, so Tropius used gently his leaf wing "Thanks. I told you I've my problems, too." She winked making the tropical giant to blush.

**/ Confessional /**

**Seviper was gleaming at the camera "Lovebirds. My favourite preyssss. These giants are a big threat for my chances, but as soon as I'll find the way to slash their love, they will be no more."**

"**Brobably I forgot to warn her that I snodded more sbores bef..watchoom!" Vileplume banged on the ceiling, distorcing a tube of the vent "Oww..why I didn't evolve in Bellossom as my mommy wanted? The evolution brought me only headache, flu and a-a-a-a-ll—etchooom! Allergy."**

Then other purposes were discussed: Dunsparce and Tropius were assigned to Jotho, Lunatone was given to Unova, at the end Vileplume and Sylveon would have run in the zone of Kalos to the finish line.

"Grrr, I don't want to stay with Swalot!" Oshawott roared from the opposite spot, where the Jirachi Jigglers were discussing their tactic.

"Sorry, but we flipped shell and I won the Hoenn place."

"NO, PIPLUP, YOU RIGGED, I'M SURE" the ott replied shouting more louder, walking in front of Piplup, that had swollen the chest ready for the fight. Chimecho shook the chime on the end singing a sooth melody "Listen to my chiiime, everything is fiiine, put the spat apart, let the harmony return in your heart )))

Both Oshawott and Piplup felt their arms get heavier and flexer, the muscles relaxated, and they quickly made up. "Sorry I ovvereacted." "It's fine, I understand your point of view: I have my pride, too" she shifted to Swalot noticing in disgust there was a pink liquid drooling down his mouth just to be resucked in soon after "And I would never accept unless constricted to collaborate with that goo."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Gnom, it's like a chewingum: I can eat and swallow and eat it again all the times I want. Munch, munch.." the girl starters felt sick "Eeew, tell me you're not talking about Swi-" and fainted. Swalot burped again, satisfied.

"Not cool, man, this is very gross".

"Slurp. Not for a poison type" replied stroking the twirly moustaches that were sliced at half by Seviper "Don't dare to compare you and me again, sssslob."

Victini called up everyone "Time of chitchat finished, take position, set your starters, pick the batons and go!"

Seviper for the Victini, Ninjask for the Jirachi and Lampent for the Latias got ready at the START line, Seviper shifting glare looks from Ninjask to Lampent while Lampent had a dull look stamped on. As Victini spoke Seviper attempted a Poison Tail against the rivals, but Ninjask flashed away in a millisecond entering in the Viridian Forest section also stealing out her baton. Seviper hissed in shock and frustration, and ran to pursue him "Not sssso fast!". As the three entered Seviper got lost in the maze of trees and bushes, swearing. She rid off easily of all the bug types that attacked until she saw Ninjask again: creeping slowly nearby, the snake opened her fangs and bit hard. But the bug disappeared in smoke between her red teeth!

"What's this trick? Where did that coward go?"

In the meanwhile Lampent, having taken a different path, was all focused on everything than her challenge: carrying lazily and uncarefully the baton on one hand, she was reading an horror book using the other: she didn't even look the way to avoid trees or anything else since she was a ghost.

Switching back to Seviper… "He can't escape exploiting his speedness if I use Glare on him. Just need to find him back and…a-ah! YOU'RE MINE, LOOK AT MY EYES! Poof!" Ninjask faded again in the void, nullifying her aggression that ended with a painful crash against a tree. One of her fangs broken in the process "Grrrr" but she finally realized "He's using Double-Team. Ssssneaky, but he doesn't have idea of whom is sneaking with."

Ninjask observed her in the shadow keeping both the batons in the schytes "Challenge accepted." Then created more fake-copies that took different paths. Seviper got into the same trick other times, after a bit Ninjask was almost at the exit when he had to backward seeing a snaky shape at the horizon…instead in this way he found himself trapped in her spires.

"Told you to don't mess with me, now you're in trap."

"A ninja is never in trap if he's still alive: Substitute!" Ninjask switched himself with a baton peluche and sauntered quickly far away. The serpent snickered: at least she had again her baton. But when she accidentally hit it with the tail and this bursted out she realized the truth: "Sssswindler!" Crawling the fastest she could, she pursued again on the insect.

Ninjask avoided the natural obstacles and her attacks flying zig-zag at max speedness, increased second after second by Speed Boost, getting soon an high advantage " .zz. She's doomed, nothing stop our…species!" until he fell into a net, settled by one of the famous Bug Baiters, or better a robotic clone of them. The ninja-musk fluttered fastly the wings but he was stack there despite all the strives, so he was forced to slice the wires and leave the victini baton abandoned. Soon after Seviper arrived and found it, destroying with a single hit the robotic bug hunter and his bait.

Ninjask avoided or slashed other nets on his way and was first to reach the exit, but before to leave he prepared a trap: creating a giant spiderweb with the cloth extracted and the nets ripped he attached another subsitute and a duplicate of himself, some pineco linked to the trap were ready to fall at first movement and explode. "This will take her busy enough time to be outdistanced by me for the rest of the relay."

**Ninjask speaks in the vent, polishing the blade arms "I know many tricks learned with an indipendent training for ninja. Plus Baton Pass is what I'm made for."**

Lampent floated slowly outside and along with Ninjask faced the second part dedicated to Kanto: a cave resembling Mt. Moon. Left behind there was Seviper whose raging scream was clearly heard at contemporary with an explosion when she stepped into the trap. The venomous viper merged from the leaves with half of her body bound in the white sticky cloth, crawling with an huge effort, down in her stomach there were some knots that suggested she had probably discharged her frustration swallowing the various pineco, caterpie and bugs encountered. She actually appeared more hilarious than menacious as usual. Of course she didn't find any amusement in her situation. Clenching the baton of Victini in her mouth, she finally left the Viridian Forest, but another baton shaped as Latias attracted her attention.

The Mt. Moon track was a joke compared to the previous, both Ninjask and Lampent achieved easily and could pass the baton to the fellow runners…in theory.

"Here. Don't waste time and exploit the advantage I settled for us."

"Thanks, Ninjasaaaaaaaask, wwoooah, I feel sooo faaast!"

"Wait up, Swellow!" Chimecho inspired and expired "Nevermind. What happened to him?"

Ninjask sneered "I used Baton Pass so he gained my same boosted statistics of speed." Chimecho nodded and followed the swallow. For the Latias Leviathans Plusle & Minun were cheering up the gloomy ghost lamp.

"L-A-M-P-E-N-T!LAMPENT, LAMPENT, LAMPENT, GO LAMPENT, GO, LEVIATHANS, WOOOH!"

Lampent dampened their eagerness "Splendid. Thanks to the support and whatever, I did my part. Do yours, electric mices." Plusle continued to cheer "Who's the leader, who's the laser, of course the Latias Leviathans! LLL for the wins!" on the contrary Minun questioned "Where's our baton?" Lampent stared deadpan a whole minute, shifted the yellow eyes to her hands and "Ops, I forgot I can pass through the walls but the object I carry nope. Pity" shrugged taking a new book "I'll strive to get over the huge painstacking dirging disappointment with some dark lecture." Minun slapped one of his cheeks.

Dunsparce and Tropius were still waiting for the baton, and the land snake expressed his perplexion "I'm afraid she's in trouble."

Seviper arrived right in time in awful conditions, but she cut any possible comment from the two saying "Don't assssk anything, sssimply take these, or you'll be my dinner tonight, Dunsparce."

Tropius glanced at the viper meanwhile the land snake hid immediately in a hole for the fear "Two batons? Hmm, good work. Let's go, Dunsparce." "Y-Yes."

"Quick, sister, we have to follow them if we want a chance" Minun dragged Plusle and ran until he stopped in shock in front of a waterfall "Holy Kyogre." That was the copycat of the Tohjo Waterfalls, the famous wall of water that phisically separated Kanto and Jotho in the reality. The screen faded to black few seconds.

Minun looked above the waterfall seeing Tropius and the others flying high across "Great, how can we overcome this with no wings or swim abilities? Urgh, we're screwed."

"Hey, Hey!" Plusle exclaimed flashing to hug the brother "Someone here is getting negative, you know what do you need now?" asked with doe eyes.

"Not really…no, wait, you mean the positive song? T-There's no need, see, I'm happy!?"

"Too late, I don't believe you." Plusle pinched the blue cheeks of him with affect, then pinched hers popping out red sparks of electricity, grabbed the tail like a microphone and sang:

"_When life gives you a lemon chuck_

_And you depress thinking all your existence suck_

_You have just to look beyond the hurdle_

_Immediately you'll be able to see the spaaaarkle.._

_When you get a shot of bad luck_

_Feel yourself as come over by a truck_

_Don't surrend, keep to struggle_

_Quit isn't a option, just waaarble…_

_Because the life is an awesome travel_

_Full of adventures, events and huge marvel_

_Believe in yourself, you'll have success_

_If you go on your way and never recess!_

_Be positive is the key of joy_

_I'll never stop to cheer, think as you want that I'm cloy_

_Spin twice with me, jump above like a kite_

_Raise your fist to the sky, think always you're bright!_

_And whenever you're dampened and discouraged_

_Frustrated, disappointed or even enraged_

_Lift always your head_

_There's no light without a shed!_

_After darkness will be a new dawn_

_Never let sadness to make you her pawn!_

_Cheering people is the mission of my life_

_I always put the 100% strife_

_My work isn't easy, sometimes I'm considered crazy_

_But I prefer to be that unlike be lazy…._

_Beeeecaaaauuuuuuse.._

_Because the life is a big huge challenge _

_Sometimes rolls on your back as a massive avalanche _

_That's why I exist, to wipe out any tear_

_So little brother don't have fear…_

_And cheer! Cheer! Cheer! Cheer! Cheeer! Cheeeeeeeer!" _she ended doing a mortal jump and landed on Minun rubbing her cheeks on his generating a double coloured thundershock. Her affect warmed up the negative twin that hugged back "Thank you, sis. I feel better now. So much that I got an idea."

In the meanwhile the runners for Victini Venturers and Jirachi Jigglers were already running inside the Sprout Tower .

"This relay isn't as terrible as I imagined: all there's to do is walk on many stairs while the tower swings from left to right"

"Anf, anf, not from my point of view: you have big paws, I have to crawl step by step"

"This is so easy, I'm already almost at the top"

"Chimechohm)). This swinging movement is perfect for meditation."

"Ah, I had the impression to have forgotten something" Victini launched a Fire Blast on the low part of the building, that started to burn down quickly "Better now: Sprout and Burned Tower in one single task."

"Yaawn, Vi, you know sometimes you're sadic as a deranged drowzee?

"Get back to sleep, Jirachi, it's BETTER…"

"Duhuuh. As your will, zzzz."

"SWAWK! The feathers on my tail are burning! This is a crime against the awesomeness."

"Calm down, Swellow, don't let the anxiety get the control, just meditate with me: ohm there's no fire, everything goes fine.." Swellow flashed out the building abandoning the Jirachi baton that she was forced to recuperate, sighing "I knew from his pale aura that he was a dirty coward."

"Urgh, one of the baton is getting on fire. I'll try to lit off" Tropius blew so powerfully that he fueled more the flames burning his same wings "Sheez. I can't fly anymore for a bit and we're surrounded by the fire: there's no way to escape than the window."

Dunsparce drilled "I-I have a-actually an idea, but it's probably useless and you don't need to listen to it…" then frown shyly. "I want to listen to you, instead" Tropius replied. "R-Really? But I'm not a good pokèmon to rely on, my ideas must be as dunce as me, a-and.."

**Dunsparce in the Vent Confessional explained "My species is historically considered the most useless since the pokèdex updated to II generation, I born feeling this curse on my flat back and grew getting to know all the quirks we Dunsparce are mocked for: shortest snakes ever seen, ugly aspect, microscopical useless wings, cowardness and weakness. I joined this reality show with the best hopes to improve on and show I have a reason to exist, but I'm already regretting the idea: I'm slow as a slug and the first challenge is a relay. Sigh."**

"What's the point of your topic? It makes no sense. Just apply you idea if this means safety for us, I trust no care of what you are outside." Dunsparce roused a little hearing the word of Tropius and decided to do his move. "I-I'll use Dig to create a passage that brings us out of here in a snap. B-But I give no guarancy" the land snake quickly drilled on the wood floor creating a little hole enough wide for the baton . Tropius tossed it inside, but he couldn't escape and the fire was getting closer rapidly.

"Done!" the squeaky voice of Dunsparce echoed from the hole that suddenly widen 4 times more sucking Tropius inside: following the mysterious physical laws of pokèmon world he was safely out in a short gap of seconds. "Thank you, Dunsparce, see that you can do big deeds if you trust yourself? Great job, high five!" Tropius stomped a paw on Dunsparce to congratulate "Ops, I tend to forget my force." "Gh..n-no worry.. you squeezed only my boneless part. I'm too happy to care."

Soon after the tower fell down totally in front of their eyes. Dunsparce felt guilty for having weakened the structure too much with his dig: Chimecho was still inside. "Oh no, I was right, look what disaster I caused! If she's dead..if she's dead..is only my fault" cried.

"Chi-chiiiiimee))) Dooooong)))" Chimecho fluttered pacifically between the wrecks doing a dingdong in harmony with the big bell of the (fake) Sprout Tower "Don't worry or strive I'm alive: this bell was my shield, don't need to yield. Diiiiing)))"

She entered in the Ice Path leaving the two Venturers speechless.

"That's the idea: we'll climb the rock wall at the side of the waterfall, use Double Team and then Baton Pass each other. Hop, are you ready?" Minun jumped on the first cliffhang. Plusle jumped on the opposite side, then both created multiple copies of themselves that formed two pyramids: "Ok, guys and girls, everyone knows what to do. Throw!" Minun was successfully launched to an higher spot by his copies and Plusle followed this example, obviously the respective copycats reached them automatically. The twin brothers then switched position using Baton Pass, Plusle simulated to launch Minun making her copycats to throw him again, doing a backflip in mid-air Minun used again Baton Pass switching with her sister that was then thrown higher than before by the negative copies: thanks to a perfect work of coordination and collaboration the two mices escalated the cascade with their acrobacies and switches.

"Wow, this was Incre-V-ble!" Victini clapped at their number and did a double V-sign "Like in a circus."

"We did this, sister." "I had no doubt, we're an unstoppable duo, Minun!" The two electric rodents high fived.

**Soon after they talked in the Confessional: "We're not only cheerleaders but practiced in the Hoenn Circus. The Double Team Baton Pass Pyramid was always our best performance in the deck, but we have many other tricks and talents!" Plusle explained bouncing for the eagerness. Minun confirmed with a simple nod and a smile.**

Plusle and Minun ran finally to the Sprout Tower but they found only a pyre of cimmer, looked in the rubbles and spotted the baton of their team: the Latias plushie was scorchered and missed various details. "Urgh, it doesn't have even the wings, we'll be penalized for sure."

Plusle Double-Slapped the brother "You always think only at negative! Didn't learn anything still from my songs? There's always a solution, so cheer with me: GO LATIAS LEVIATHANS, WE'RE THE STRONGEST LIKE REGI TITAAANS!" she exclaimed dressed on the cosplay costume again.

Minun rubbed his chin and a new idea zapped in his mind "Indeed! We can use the costumes of Latias to repair the baton. But let's hurry up, probably the others are passing the batons to the Hoenn racers now."

Not really. Infact, Dunsparce and Tropius had still to enter in the cave but were blocked by the fact the entrance was too little for Tropius.

"Push..ggn..push..uff..push! No way, eh? Darn my giant size."

"'Nf, I'm doing my weak best to help, but this impossible for me. Sorry." Tropius conforted "Nevermind, that means you have to continue without me because we have no more time to waste. Pick the baton and skid along my neck." "B-But I have no arms, how can I carry on the plushie? Even those things they call wings I have doesn't give me any grip on objects…" "Dunsparce." "Y-Yep?" "You're clever enough and I'm sure you'll find the way, NOW GO!"

As entered Dunsparce slid on the floor and bashed soon against a wall, creating a fracture in the ice. "Ouch, thankfully I have a resistant body…or just no bones that can be broken by impact. Brrr..rr! It's chilly h-here. By the way, w-where is the baton?" the drilling nokocchi watched around seeing his portray reflected on the lucid walls of the cavern, getting scared, then tried many times to recuperate the baton: with the tail, the wings, the mouth and even the toungue but unsuccessfully. "Sigh, I warned Tropius about this" he sobbed feeling the temptation to come back to the entrance or quit using Dig again. Until noticed the fracture…

Chimecho was living the experience with a complete different approach: calm and cozy. She used the rebound of her tollings to find the orientation across the various allies of the Ice Path simulation. The windbell had everything under control, however was going terribly slow wasting all the advantage obtained from Ninjask.

Both were so slow that Minun and Plusle arrived to the Ice Path pairing with them, or better, overtaking thanks to their skating skills: another performance of their perfect alkemy. Like professional ice dancers they swished through the path and were the first to reach the zone of Hoenn. "Yu-uuuh! Majestic comeback, by the way we're ahead! Kombgratulations for your performance, my twinny rodent friends. By the way now the command of the mission is assumed by me, Captain Rotom" Lester picked the baton, put on a captain hat and congedated solemnly with the twins.

"Wait, how can you go underwater if you cannot swim?" Minun asked tilting the neck. Plusle dressed her pon pon again.

"By immersion, no?" Lester assumed a different form: its orange body became bigger and square with a round window in the middle, the plasmic arms resembled a sort of clothespins you use to hang on the laundry, and a long tube merged from a side. He was now Wash Rotom. Putting the Latias Baton inside the viewing panel "Porygon 2, are you ready as planned? Remember: it's the same thing to navigate in Internet. Let's go,ah!*EPIC POSE*" and dived in the sea section using the cybernetic pokèmon like a submarine and his jets of water and soap as propellers. Kind of astonished Minun, Plusle, Piplup, Squirtle, Anorith and Gorebyss observed Porygon 2 moving away on the fundal like a machine used for abyss explorations. Anorith swam seeking for them but was easily outdistanced.

"**Sgrunt , there weren't these kinds of techno-pokèmons back at my ages" folded claws grumpily.**

Piplup tap tapped the foot impatiently, Squirtle wiped his sunglasses and Gorebyss yawned bored waiting in her bowl. "How long I have to wait yet before to have my nowadays swim in ocean water? A lady shouldn't wait in this way…need some *entertain*" the tropical siren fish flapped her eyelashes in the direction of the primaceus pokèmon: Anorith dashed immediately backward but when was about to climb her bowl he was shot with an Ice Ray that blocked his run. It came from Vanillite "How dare you, insect? Stay out from Miss Gorebyss's tank. Clear?!"

"HEY, I wasn't going to do anything as you think, just wanted to speak with her. And you should be in the Sinnoh zone."

"Whatever, keep those claws and tentacles inside your shell. Also" Vanillite recovered his composure "Before she enters in the water I have to check if the temperature is the right one. Hmm, 0,5° hotter than acceptable: some ice cubes will lower the temperature." Gorebyss outbursted in laughters, clapping "Ohohohoh! Nice spectacle was this, you 2 amused me so much. Well done. I want to let you know that I appreciated" ended with a wink. Vanillite blushed melting down a few, Anorith reddened at her but glared at him.

"**Also relationships were simplier in the past: you found the first pluricellular girl available (trust me, the choice was infinite), flirted, dated and layed an egg, clack. Done in the time gap I snap my claw. Totally different age from now where a sentient ice cream gets in the middle!"**

"**Miss Gorebyss is MINE! She's MY princess and I'AM her servant." Vanillite exclaimed proudly inside the vent.**

Dunsparce stopped to drill. How much time had passed since he had started? He couldn't know but the tunnel was finally finished! The land snake had had the idea to create a passage in the ice, and use it like a chute: all he had to do was to push the baton inside, skidded and was out at contemporary with Chimecho.

Unable to stop Dunsparce had a little accident with her and the impact sent him and the baton in the water. However this water was the one contained in the bowl of Gorebyss, which giggled at the intruder.

"HEEEEY!" Vanillite shouted so high to cripple the glasses of Squirtle, making Dunsparce bashful and ashamed. "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry, didn't want to break her privacy, miss…f-forgive me. I-I'll try to leave the tank immediately, despite I can't swim...blobloblob."

Gorebyss stroked him gently like a pet "I wasn't doing anyhting important, by the way. Don't panic this hard, cutie." Following her orders Vanillite helped him to merge out the bowl, but the jealousy was melting down his body. In the meanwhile Anorith picked the Victini baton, but as Vanillite was about to say something he launched a rock to him "Still here? Go back at your place."

"Indeed he's right: if you don't return to the zone you're assigned to within the time I draw a V you cause the disqualification and nomination of your team" Victini spoke eagerly by megaphone. The Blizzard Ice Cream Pokèmon twitched nervously an eye and was forced to obey, Anorith grinned in satisfation and "Clack" snapped a claw. Chimecho passed the baton to Piplup and Squirtle, Anorith gave it to Gorebyss.

The pink spoiled regalecidae stretched the body, flipped gorgeously outside her bowl diving in the ocean spinning on her same axis in a twirl: all her fanciness and beautiness was so shown while she swam dancing in the deep water. After a submarine acrobacy Gorebyss merged out to enjoy the applauses of the astonished audience, minus Piplup that called her "Show off" , and then returned underwater dashing through the kelps.

Anorith took the occasion to use X Scissor against the Jirachi racers and stole them their baton, then dived away behind the teammate. Squirtle and Piplup immediately got to swim seeking for it.

The part of the relay dedicated to Hoenn resembled perfectly the ocean of that region: jellyfishes, sharks and rays swimming in the surface, clamps, puffishes and ceoelacanths silently habiting the depth. The course was structured to force the racers to swim up and down the two different habitats: zig-zagging to avoid the various Qwilfish and Tentacools, Gorebyss proceeded in tranquillity back to back with the careful Anorith.

"Miss, I assure that I'll protect you from any kind of" the fossil pokèmon was interrupted by an attack that swept him away. "Give back that baton, brother, it's better for ya." "Urgh, here another nuisance" Anorith replied attacking with a Metal Headbutt that didn't affect the turtle much, infact Squirtle hit back him with Aqua Pulsar. The baton almost slipped from the claws of Anorith, he received another attack and smashed on the backdrop. Here he buried himself under the sand. "Hey, sheik, where are ya?Moh.." Squirtle scracthed the back of the head trying to understand where exactly he was hiding…

The scene cut on Piplup: she was left behind due to her incapacity to dive properly. Flapping the wings on the surface the penguin kept crashing in rocks and jellyfishes all the time. She was already exhausted for the effort. "Anf..anf…why I'm not as the other piplups?"

**Flashback of her videotape introduction: a pretty fancy blue house is seen in the antarctical background. The door opens and Piplup shows proudly all the stuff she has in the living room, drinking a cup of tea "Unlike the usual standards of my species I'm fancy and firm on the mainland, I have composure in the way I walk and full cohordination…see?". She exits outside carrying her tea set on the head in perfect balance despite walking now on ice "I never slip, skid or move goofily as the others, because I CARE for the good manners and fanciness. I can do this even with my eyes shut. Pick me and I'll bring the class in-SPLASH!" and is so blind by her boast that she doesn't see the waterpool. "Help, I suck when swimmin-tonk!Ouch! Auch! Cut the video off, they don't have to see this!" The video ends immediately.**

"I can't see anything with this darkness" Squirtle took off the shades a minute, all of sudden Anorith emerged from the depth shocking him and picked them between the claw. Squirtle freaked out "Dude! No, just no, this is crazy!"

Anorith speckled on the black lenses "Chose: the baton or the glasses? This is an old trick that never fails."

"DUDE.

DON'T

TOUCH

MY

SHADES." Squirtle reacted slamming the fossil pokèmon with a powerful whip of the tail. As a crack appeared on the armour, Anorith crinkled, cringed and retired in shock inside his shell, so Squirtle could recuperate both the baton and the sunglasses assuming a triumphal pose "Never anymore. Also pray you didn't scratch them or you're going to receive the bis." "Excuse me?"

Gorebyss swam behind his shoulders, twined and coiled graciously around him: her smooth skales tickled gently the turtle that was totally startled by this move of her. "Y-Yeah?"

"Mind to give me that cute plushie, *please*? I have a Victini plushie but it seems so alone without the Jirachi, this makes me suffer, isn't this totally unfair?" asked starting to use her Attraction on him, he nodded blabbing some words, she continued "Of course I can give you the right price of this switch…what about this?" and kissed him on a cheek with the needle mouth. Squirtle's brain exploded instantly and he let the baton doumbfounded.

Still in huge difficulty Piplup saw the baton floating on the surface near a shoal of Sharpedo but she didn't have the time to approach that Gorebyss picked it flirting with the sharks that not only let her pass but wanted to escort her underwater. "What's going down here?I must check what happened to Squirtle. Ok, I can do this this time, just have to believe in the possibility." Piplup finally managed to dive with an huge effort, however her style of swimming was awful and she crashed into the teammate. By the way he didn't even twitch, utterly stunned.

"Gheeee**.."

"Squirtle? Hello? Oh,no… ciaff!" Piplup slapped him in annoyance.

"Owch, wtf?!"

"Males. Sex button powers off their brains. I'll explain you later, now hurry if we want to have still an opportunity in this race!" she casually spotted Anorith fleeing with the other baton, he had had to stay at a certain distance from Gorebyss due to the sharpedo surrounding her.

"Ok, wait a minute."

"Why?"

"I have to wear my shades again." Piplup facepalmed "Ok, almost ready, have only to clean them." The other, frustrated, used Water Jet to reach Anorith and block him the way.

"Glom, oh, no, again. I'm too weak to fight now." he murmured.

"Then leave me the baton, you can go away." she said with a serious expression. But she flails when the eyes of Anorith shimmered for the tears, becoming wide and glossy "No, wait, don't cry!"

Anorith assumed a firm puppy expression asking for her mercy "*PWEASE, LEMME FREE*"

Piplup flailed more and squeaked " Ehp. Too much cuuute, I wanna hug you now!PIPLUP! " but the anomalocaris was faster than her and escaped.

Squirtle reached Piplup a few after finding her still dazed by the cuteness and shook the head "Females. Cute button powers off their brains."

In the meanwhile down down down in the depth of the ocean there are the two Laser Latias Leviathans…

"Rotom, despite it's the first time I surf in a real sea, I hazard the hypothesis we got lost in the wrong direction. The pressure is 51 times stronger than should be that means we're in the abyss and my calculates about the time we should have implied to reach the desert path.."

"Alt! First of all I'm Kaptain Lester at the moment and you must refer to me as this. By the way, maybe the last flurry we picked hijacked our trajectory, I'm checking with my scope where we are but can't see anything" Lester was using his jet tube as a periscope, just to point out for the reader "There's the perfect darkness but…I just got a quirky idea to solve the problem! Also it was time to add lights to my submarine. Do you have the Dex-Navigator embodied, right? Click."

"Bip-Bip-Bip –Biiiip! Pokèmon found: Chinchou. Level 25, nature Mild, potential unknown."

"Perfect! I activate my sucking cap function: WWWWOOOZ" Wash Rotom resucked in his body the chinchou and activated the whirlpool generating a ray of energy coming from his viewing door, in this way enlightened the area: there were scripts everywhere written in a cryptic idiom. "What a quirky place: it can be either an ancient temple or an alien hideout. REALLY AWESOME!"

Gorebyss and Anorith eventually arrived first at the desert environment track. Here only Anorith continued to race carrying both the batons at contemporary: he had the advantage to know well how to proceed in that landscape. From the freshness of the ocean to the drought of the desert the temperature difference was overwhelming, thankfully the iron armour worked as a screen from the heat rays of the sun and the sandstorm, too. When Piplup and Squirtle reached the dry shore, their reaction was pretty different. The penguin felt immediately out of breath under such a sunlight, her body was made of warm feathers useful in the artic, not in the desert. The turtle on the contrary liked all this heat and said this was the occasion for a suntan:

"This sun will certainly make me HOT."

"Or..aaaaanf..cooked in your braincells." The two Venturers walked in the dunes for some minutes meanwhile the sandstorm got worse and worst. "Can you see Anorith? We must find him for the baton." "I barely see my paw now to be honest, chick." "Don't call me chick, I'm a gentlewoman still if I'm sweating and panting." "Even with the tounge sticked out the beak to lick the ground or your same sweat?" "CIAFF!CIAFF!" "Ok, got it."

Offended in her pride Piplup strove to come back to her composure as in the videotape: walking firmly and with dignity uncare of the thirst and the fatigue.

**Enjoying the air-conditioner in the vent Piplup spoke "I care to keep class even when I'm burning down at 90° degrees, tired, sweat, even wounded by the storm. I dare Gorebyss to do this U.U"**

Still keeping a graceful walking gait Piplup tripped on something hidden in the sand: it was pointy but smooth, but it was impossible to guess until the sandstorm would have not calmed down. Piplup shook off some sand of the wings and kept strolling. Anorith had found easily a shelter nearby, a rock was enough to protect and hide himself, however he had only one baton with himself and the sandstorm had mazed him a little.

"What was the straight way to go? I hope to have not walked in circle. Ah, finally the sand storm stopped, I can return to the relay. But where's the Jirachi baton?!"

"Hey, Piplup, isn't our baton? I just realized this as of now I can see again." "Ahah, it was all my merit!"

"Darn! Nevermind, better go away before they spot me again."

…the three pokèmons walked through the dunes for half an hour…sometimes stopped to rest or breath…but the thirst was killing them and their lucidity..

"I…must…drink…NOW.." Piplup whined limping for the tiredom. She was feeling really sick as prompt to faint, Squirtle even worst but he found soon a solution: took off his shell. (And was CENSORED) "Ah, without that thing I'm feeling betta'.." Piplup squealed in shock "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS..OH MY ARCEUS…ASHAME! COVER YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" "But—" "But nothing! DRESS BACK YOUR SHELL NOW, PRIMITIVE."

"Ok, okay, but chill-out…" "I just have had chills seeing your naked body, so shut up." Squirtle sighed and excused just to shut her beak "Can we get over this and think how can we find some water? Don't know you but I'm very thirsty." Piplup agreed "I know there's lot of water in a cactus but I don't want to humiliate myself drinking from a plant as a primitive U.U" Squirtle shrugged "If you prefer to die dishydratated is your problem, as much as I love to have style all the time, I'll try a shot of cactus water immediately." Piplup changed soon idea and rushed to the first cactus available, but not her neither him were able to understand how to drink without getting stung by the needles and renounced.

Few meters away Anorith was taking a pause to drink, cutting a cactus with the scissors. "Zack! Glu, glu, glu. Puah, cactuses tasted better at my era. Anyway those two has no experience in this kind of things, the time I'll pass my baton they'll barely crawl to this point, ahahah! I'd like to see that scene. Rookies." He cut another cactus but a giant fist slammed on his shell. Flattened and dolorant Anorith realized he had just slashed a Cacturne! That of course didn't like the idea. Dodging the second punch for luck he runned away the fastest he could forgetting the baton. In this way he reached the zone of Sinnoh. "Ah, I'm first! Clack."

"And the baton?" Aurorus asked while Vanillite sniggered. Anorith blanked and rushed quickly backward.

Aurorus titled her neck and frowned "I don't have a good feeling." Vanillite approved "Totally agree: he will take a life to come back." "I ain't speaking about Anorith.."

...passed many more minutes…

"Do you see anything at the horizon?" Bagon observed cautiously in wait, hoping to spot signs of the teammates. "No, sgrunt. This is the 51th time you ask the same and the answer is still NO. Understood? Rumpf." Lucario answered in a cranky tone. "I was just asking, whatever..I should have been in place of Squirtle, he doesn't have goggles like me. Oh, hey..here they are..I see two..crawling?...figures approaching! They look exhausted, oh boy."

"Anf..anf…anfff..did we arrive? Finally, I need 10 showers, a couch, a rain of tea and an year in the real Ice Path to heal from this experience" Piplup said barely breathing, creeping and crawling slowly on the sand, carring the Jirachi plushie on her head like a bandana. Squirtle dried the sweat and talked to Bagon "Man, I don't have idea how I survived to this..totally crazy…I'm so thirsty….tired…but at least I got a super-cool sunbath! Look at my skin, I'm blue-bronze now. Bow and 5-me bro!"

**Victini had is first confessional having a doubtful expression on the face: "They took 2 hours to complete a 110m track of desert and they look like close to die: I'm curious to see what will happen when I'll do a challenge in a real desert!?"**

"Yeh, dude, you deserve this high five! By the way a question: did you forget you are WATER types that can drink from their same WATER moves like for example WATER Gun?"

Piplup and Squirtle exchanged a glance and slapped each other hard enough to knock out. Legit question, assassin question. "Guess this counts as yes." "CAN YOU JUST PICK THE BATON AND GO?I'M SICK TO WAIT."

"Jeez, Lucario, ok, I'm doing that but chill out for once." They started to climb and Anorith arrived soon after with the baton of the Victini Venturers. Instead there were no evidences of Rotom and Porygon 2 yet.

"Where are those two? Should we wait still for them? Urgh, I mean, take a look upside: the other racers have already started to climb the mountain. I don't know what to do" Castform glanced in worry at Metang, that started to climb "NO. Stop to wait for them, it's useless since there are two other batons we can aim to. I calculated everything for a plan: I climb and cause some mess, you fly high to the peak of the fake Mt. Coronet, get into your Snow Form and generate an hail storm."

"And then?"

"This is all you need to know" the metallic crustaceus clenched her in the claw and dragged the cloudy forecaster closer whispering "Now quit with an excuse, go in the sky without Victini or the others see you, and do what I said. Don't force me to repeat."

"K-Kay. Ahem, Victini? I forgot to say I…uh..suffer of vertigos, I can't do this part of the relay."

Victini shook his head vigorously "Quit is the opposite thing I believe in: being a winner. By the V-ay if you can't take the height of the challenge, fine. As you Leviathans aren't enough in troubles…" but actually agreed. Unseen Castform flew away where the weather was snowy and colder, in a perfect copycat of the famous mountain chain of Sinnoh: here her body crystalized and assumed a cianotical palette of indigo, her head was soon surrounded by an icy armour, the cloud got more whirly and ended with a wedge resembling an icicle. She used Hail causing a blizzard that infested the whole mountain.

"Sgrunt, we missed only the hail" guess who said this.

**At this point Metang spoke in the Vent Confessional "Started as planned. Also I considered a possible failure and consequences: if anything might go wrong Castform will be the only one in the spotlight to get all the fault for multiple reasons. Here's the list: quit from the relay with a sheer lie, caused the hail, cheated escalating the mountain by levitation, was the main reason our team lost, enough to seal her fate. There's 50% of risk but my plan will be worthy in any case."**

The part of the fake Sinnoh consisted in a long vertical climb of a simulacre of the Mt. Coronet:an uneven path half covered in snow and ice. It was very easy to slip and fall down as Bagon experienced soon.

"Bagon! You ok?"

"Don't worry, bro, I'm strong headed and used to crashfall in this way."

**Videotape of Bagon: he's seen on the top of a hill wearing a pair of goggles and a cloak "High there! My name is Bagon and my dream is only one: to fly. This is the try number 251 I'm going to do right now. The cloak will help me being blown by the wind and in this way… I'll finally fly! LET'S GOOOOOOoooooooooooo…THUMP!"**

**-the screen goes black few seconds-**

**Bagon now has a kite attached on his back "WB, people! This is the try 252: the kite will work like a pair of wings making me flutter in the sky" put on again his goggles and give a fierce grin to the camera "I won't fail this time, you betcha" starting to run to take off the cliff. "Wohoooo, the wind on my body is a freaking sensation, I did it, I di-KAKRAAAM! O-k, a thunder was totally unexpected. Fiiiiiii…..THUMP! Ouk, stay tuned for the next try, after I do a little check to the doctor.."**

Leading the way Lucario frowned seeing the companion already out of the game but kept climbing with his baton: he was a warrior and had no time to waste on idiots. By the way the hail was already stomping on his nerves a lot, suddenly an huge tremor made the mountain to tremble and an icy boulder missed him for few yards. He snorted in relief. Vanillite and Aurorus had no troubles in the hailstorm but they were moving slow, especially the latter, she seemed almost flinch and wobbled, another magnitudo made her to miss the grip and skid down the mountain on the brink of a precipice:she saved herself creating a bridge of ice with an ice beam. Soon after she returned to climb and strive.

The Victini Venturers resting at the peanut gallery exchanged worried opinions:

"What's happening to Aurorus? S-She seems tired" Dunsparce asked to Tropius, without being replied. Seviper hissed maliciously "I thought sssshe was an expert of the mountainsss. Didn't you purpose her for this part of the relay, Tropius? Ssso, what do you think?" Tropius didn't care for the snake and continued to stare at the screen, narrowing the eyes to have the max resolution: "She's poisoned!" Took off the land fastly.

Aurorus suddenly felt the forces abandoning her cold body, her eyelids heavy, fainted in front of Victini and the ohter pokèmons, fell rapidly down the mountain but was caught right in time by Tropius.

"Ohh! What happened?" Victini said sincerely worried "She got poisoned" the tropical brontosaurus replied with a glare "Aurorus..speak to me..brrr..atchoom! Her body is so cold that I'm freezing. Do you have a medical center here, right?" "No, we're on my own star secret island in this moment, but don't worry, Jirachi can heal her with a wish. Said this, the show must go on! Anorith, the baton is now yours again, go climb in replace."

"**Despite I'm tired, I can't refuse this task. In this way I'll redeem my value after the stupid mistake made in the previous part." Anorith sighed in tiredom. "So, get to go."**

The relay continued, with only four pokèmon fighting for the baton pass: Lucario, Vanillite, Metang, Anorith. Vanillite and Anorith bickered for the possess of the baton but eventually Anorith won this honor since Vanillite quitted because "It's time to serve Miss Gorebyss the 2nd ration of golden flakes of coral."

Lucario all alone has almost reached the peak when another tremor caused an avalanche that slammed against the aura dog, he dodged some big rocks, stood firmly at the hits of the littlest ones (still muttering something btw) and destroyed the biggest boulder coming onto him with a single punch, clenching the baton with the teeth. No time to reck that the mountain trembled another time forcing him to do a combo of fight attacks to survive at the avalance + the hailstorm. "AGAIN? Grrr." He looked down and finally saw the origin of everything: Metang was using Meteor Punch against the structure of the mountain. "HEY! It's you. Two can play this game" Lucario angrily kicked a big piece of rock that bounced down in the direction of Metang, but this one didn't do anything to avoid it. The boulder bounced and bounced and bounced missing him at all, squeezing instead Anorith.

Metang then punched again the mountain, generating another avalanche. Lucario got more frustrated, tried the same and failed again, growling.

"**It's everything calculated in my case. I have not a single perfect brain, but two. I can predict each move and consequence doing simple calculations: that's why I never miss an hit, he keeps missing me."**

"**Lucario, don't lose it." Chimecho prayed in the vent "I'm trying to send him this message but his aura is too darkened by the fury."**

The fight/steel pokèmon had already lost the control. He casted a big sphere of energy from his hands and threw it to Metang, but this one deflected the hit with a Light Screen sending it back, Lucario prepared to receive the attack that was instead hijacked to the hailstorm : at this point the Force Sphere spliced in different parts bouncing among the various shards of ice. Lucario's agility was unworthy and in the meanwhile Metang dashed to a different position, so when Lucario got blasted repetitively he had nothing to do then wait that the baton fell in his claws with 100% of accuracy.

"Ohh, wow! This is almost impossible."

"How did he know that the plushie would have fallen exactly in that spot?"

With the same accuracy Metang sealed the last hit that made Lucario to fall down, then reached the peak and continued forward the swamp track. Under a stable weather Castform returned at her neutral form and followed the bionic crab staying hidden in the sky. Meanwhile Anorith and Lucario received some medical helps for their injuries from their teammates..

Anorith was trying to fix the cracked shell "Can someone help me, thanks?" but he couldn't do anything with those short claws he had. "I have no hands" was the answer of Dunsparce and Seviper while Vanillite ignored the question and when Tropius offered the anomalocaris prefered to do it by himself in a way.

On the contrary Lucario was assisted by Chimecho, but refused her help or any help at all. "I don't need any help, sgrunt. I can heal and go all alone, standing by myself and MYSELF ONLY" licked his wounded leg and arm. "Lucario, don't be stubborn, distress your mind and…" "Stop with this yoga stuff, how many times I have to repeat it? I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! Sgrunt, I can…ouff….hhss..I can climb perfectly, without the need to be healed" he shouted standing up and limped back to the escalation. Piplup shook the head in annoyance "Stupid dog." There was still the baton of Jirachi left on the mountain and Anorith and Lucario had to fight for it. In a normal condition the result of this struggle would be obvious, but the injures of Lucario advantaged Anorith who was sneaky enough to use Rock Smash on the weakened legs of him.

In this way Lucario arrived last to the peak without any baton. However Metang's heavy body didn't afford him to move fast in the marsh and this reduced the outdistance with the other two, that had minor difficulties, Anorith cause of the light weight, Lucario cause of his height and the mud also assolved a teurapethic function. Waiting for them in the sewer of the fake Castelia City there were Lunatone, Oshawott with Swalot and Beheeyem.

"Glom..gnum..gomple..munch, munch.."

"…"

"Ptù! Gnam, crunk..suuuuck..munk.."

"…."

"Buuuuuuuuurp!"

"Aaaargrrr! I can't take this anymore!" Oshawott bursted out after having been spat on some filth by Swalot for the last time "I've enough of YOU FREAK spitting on me all the muck you swallows every 5 minutes and YOU OTHER FREAK staring at me with that creepy eye. And if YOU dare say something about, Space Invadork, I'm gonna send you to the hell with my shell, CLEAR?" Beheeyem twitched and shrugged in silence, playing with his three lights. "How much time I have still to wait here, grr?!"

Metang arrived first and baton passed immediately with the alien. This one calmly floated straight in search of the exit: the part dedicated to Unova consisted only in Castellia City, with its sewers and traffic.

Anorith came soon after, swimming in the muddy sewage "Lunatone, here you go. Anf, I'm utterly exhausted.. ahem, Lunatone? LUNATONE!?" the moon rock had warped away. "Urgh, that lame didn't take the baton, don't tell me I have to continue ag-GHX!" Oshawott stomped a foot on him "Don't worry, I'll take it in your place, oshawahahah!"

**/ Confessional /**

"**WHAT'S UP? In some occasion I'm fair and kind, in others I become a beast that has no mercy and is determinated to win at every cost. Forget the sweet oat since now to the end of the relay."**

"**I'll return to be a fossil soon in this way…" Anorith moaned in pain, in bandages.**

Oshawott ran with the Jirachi Baton but slipped and lost it in the drain water. "Oh, no, ewwww! I must recuperate but..eeww, no I don't have the courage to dive in this slime..I KNEW YOU WERE A COWARD. Shut up, Mayko, don't complicate things even more! THIS IS WHY I SHOULD HAVE THE FULL CONTROL OF THIS BODY, AND NOT YOU. Aggr, do you want me show my guts? Fine! Prepare for the lesson" the oat raised her razor scallop and hit herself hard. Fainting."

Swalot approached to the flush and started to drink "What if I suck all the water?Glu, glu, glu, gluuuuu..done." Oshawott stood up immediately "Great move! Finally you serve at something, so where's the baton you vacuumed?" "Glumbe..gnom..gurgle..buuuurp. In my stomach, where else?" "Osha-whaaat? Spit it, s-p-i-t it! Don't force me to pick it by myself, kay? BECAUSE I'M ABLE TO DO THAT, SINCE YOU DON'T COLLABORATE, HA! I'LL SHOW WHO'S THE BOSS HERE AND WHY IT'S BETTER FOR YOU TO OBEY ALWAYS." Swalot gargled in reply "You know –buuuurp- there's vetriolum inside my stomach, right? And that if you put your paws inside I'll digest them in few seconds?" Oshawott let the grip screaming in horror and got to the chase of the only baton left, currently in the hands of Beheeyem. This one had already found an open manhole cover and was in the main street, dodging the cars or using his hands like traffic lights. Oshawott tried the same trick but got run over immediately.

With no surprise Beheeyem arrived first at the lap of Kalos yet almost exhausted "Anf, anf..Drif..here..th..bat..on. Hope you remember what you have to do, right?"

"Eh?...ooh, a *plushie* for me? Thaaank you so much!" Drifloon hugged the alien and fluttered away humming a melody at a very slow pace. Beheeyem and the others stared at her "Whatever."

**/ Confessional /**

"**Aaaaanf, sport activity? I knew the pokèmons on this planet were stupid but couldn't think so much. They like to kill themselves with physical activities and..aaanf..whatever, no breath to speak."**

**Drifloon squealed in the vent "Ihhhh, a present for me, how tender! Wait, this mean it's my fiancèe? I didn't remember to have one, need to reflect… …. …? Why I'm inside the vent for air-conditioner of a plane? Ah, me goof, paf! I'm on TV, now. Then first of all I should make a little introduction: hi, my name is Drifloon!"**

Sylveon, Vileplume and Vivillon still waited, until Oshawott arrived: she looked horrible, half covered in slimy garbage with the signs of the wheels on the body and totally smoked by the smog.

"What happened? You need a medical check soon as possible!"

"Oh my bug, you remember me Cinderella in this way! This makes me sooo envious: you're gonna sure take your blue prince before me." Vivillon commented first in excitement then in annoyance…

"All I need is an holiday far far away, also this is not your business, Sylveon. VIVILLON, CONNECT YOUR ANTENNAS ON MY WORDS: THERE'S ONLY ONE BATON LEFT AND THAT'S THE ONE THE ALIEN PASSED TO THE BALLOON, SINCE THAT BOTTOMLESS GARBAGE ATE OURS" pointed out at Swalot. "Sniff, what? Really that's the only baton remained? Then we have –atchom- to run fast and reach her." Vileplume dragged Sylveon and jumped in the flower camps, Vivillon dashed in the sky to seek for Drifloon.

The final part of the relay was a flowerish path of tulipans and sunflowers that brought to the copycat of the glorious Luminose Tower, the first pokèmon to reach the top carrying a baton would have sealed the victory for its team. Running through all those flowers was a torture for the allergic Vileplume but he hold the bless.

"How goes with your illness, don't you need a kleenex?" Sylveon asked carefully.

"No, thanks. I'm managing to resist..sniiiiiif..in zomewhat way. Anyway, I got an idea to catch Drifloon since she's high in the air. Listen.." she whispered in the ear of the fairy fox, that initially refused but eventually accomplished. Drifloon kept floating above the hills unaware of everything. Vivillon kept to be distracted by the flowers lost in one of her fairy tale dreams, but eventually spotted her aim. Vileplume stopped while Sylveon took the run-up, jumped on his giant flower like a trampuline and bounced in the air at contemporary Vivillon flew up and the two collided.

"Vivillon, I didn't saw you, sorry. How do you feel?"

"I've just got tackled by a fairy-type…**fwwwwweee, I'm in parrrrradise, is this a drrrream?!**" the pixellated butterfly flapped her wings for the emotion spreading scatters everywhere: she felt fine, then.

"Oh, no, Luminose Tower is at the horizon! Hmm..that hill is enough high. Sniiiiiiiif. Ehp, okay, let's go." Vileplume and Sylveon (with Vivillon attached at her ribbons like a stalker) ran the fast they could to the last hill waiting for Drifloon…15 minutes later she fluttered above them. Vileplume prepared to catch her with the assistance of Sylveon:

"Du-de-dum, I'm floating behind the sun, all my memories and preoccupations are gone…hey?"

"Gimmah that-sniif- baton and I'll let you go."

"Baton? What are you talking about, excuse me? Also..do we know each other, sir?"

"C'mon, you know, that..that..at…at.." the scatters of Vivillon tickled his nose "Atchoooooooooooooom!" and the bless was so powerful to blow Drifloon up up away to the top of the tower but also to spread his spores everyhwere around that put to sleep Sylveon, Vivillon and the same Vileplume "Oh, no,zzz…."

Victini announced doing a firebolt "Drifloon is the first and only to reach the end, that means the winners of the first challenge ever in this competition are the Laser Latias Leviathans!" "L-A-S-E-R! L-A-T-I-A-S! L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N-S! GO LASER LATIAS LEVIATHANS!" the cheerleading mices celebrated the victory together Castform, Metang, Beheeyem and Lampent. Everyone of the Jirachi Jigglers glared at Vivillon and Swalot, but suddenly the poison sack had an huge regurgitation and burped out the Jirachi Baton letting everyone but Victini speechless.

"….and with a surprising (and disgusting) twist the Jigglers place second and this leaves with no baton for the nomination the Victory Victini Venturers, oh, no! Kidding me? You dared to lost with my name upon? Ashame yourselves and get ready for the first flight…and crashland in your case." The host got on the plane indignated. But came back "Almost forgot to explain you the system of nomination: you'll be given card games of all the contestants and what you have to do is just put your footprint on the card representing the contestant you wish to go. See you later."

* * *

><p><strong> Confessional /**

**Anorith entered first in the vent covered in plasters "I strived more than anyone, they can't blame me anything. Many pokèmons caused this defeat, Seviper, Vanillite, Aurorus, Lunatone and Vileplume, but I know perfectly who deserves really to go."**

**Vileplume was the second, carrying an epipen "SNIIIFF, I-I tried to warn them about my spores, whenever I blow up sometimes I can..ATCHOOOM! blah, yeah, you got it. My vote is for Seviper..uh..a-a-at"**

**Tropius barely put his head in, he gave an angry look to the camera "Vileplume's spores caused the illness of Aurorus: I'm sorry but he's going down." He stomped his footprint on the photo of the poisonous flower. A red gleam appeared in the grate. When Tropius exited, Seviper crept inside smiling diabolically "He can't ssssuspect ssshe was already poisoned by me: this is the payback to have stomped on my tail. Hiisss."**

**Vanillite put his print on the photo of Anorith "Because Gorebyss is mine, mine, mine, MINE! Argh, I'm in late for the preparation of her dinner."**

**Dunsparce frowned "I-I just hope to not be eliminated. I think I did actually well, but, I'm still a dunsparce." The land snake put his print on Seviper's card before to leave.**

On the plane the moods were different: the Laser Latias Leviathans were relaxing in the comfort of the first class, the Jirachi Jigglers were already sleeping, except few ones, and on the Tail of Losers the Victini Venturers were fighting with the wind and the anxiety of the nomination.

Castform enjoyed a spa-treatment and a massage on her seat "This is a paradise, cheating was worthy, uh, Metang?" " I don't know what are you talking about, that hailstorm was a natural phenom that I was able to use at my advantage" the tank crab drawled dryly, giving a nasty glare. Drifloon glanced nervously at the window "I can't relax thinking I'm flying for the first time in my life!"

In normal class Bagon couldn't sleep for the excitement "I'm too eager at the idea we are flying, I can't sleep, plus I wanna see how this experience is lived in the cabin of the pilot: imagine all the stars he sees there, and what astounding sensation must be having the moonlight in front of your face! Bro, I'm gonna take a peep because I can't resist." The dragon walked to the head of the plane and lurked silently in the cabin, where Jirachi was driving…asleep!

Bagon came back to the normal class with a blank face. "Hey, man, how was the experience? You look like someone that just saw a ghost" Squirtle noticed. "Infact, I just saw the pilot…" Bagon sat rattling for the shock and went to sleep.

On the Tail of Losers the Victini Venturers were waiting for Victini, attached at their seats tied in the straps the tighest they could: the two lighest, Dunsparce and Anorith, were generously tied by Sylveon with her ribbons. Victini finally arrived:

"Vvelcome to your first **Ceremony of the Voltorb of Victimization**, Venturers! You couldn't begin this season worst, this was a poor performance, do better next time. Kay? _Don't forget you carry the pride of my valiant name, a name that means victory._" Victini did a sign of victory blinking, then returned serious "Anyway, if I call your name you're safe: Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Sylveon and Tropius." The mentioned pokèmon were given macarones in prize of immunity. "Mhh, munch, don't know you, but I craze for these sweets…ahem, let's go on with the last macarone that goes to…Vanillite, that received only a vote." Anorith snapped a claw in disappointment. Seviper hissed "What about usssss?"

The V-host launched three pokè balls to the bottom 3. "Coming to you, Lunatone and Vileplume, it's time for the final explosive surprise. One of the three balls is a Voltorb that if explodes after a countdown in front of your face, you're OUT! Ready?

3..

2..

1..

Ka-boom!"

Seviper blink-blinked, Lunatone stared and Vileplume coughed hard many times "Coff-coff, that means I'm out? But all this ash makes me allergic-..a-allergic at-at-at- choooooooooooooooooooom!" and with a super bless he fell in the void of the sky. "He didn't let me the time to pass him a parachute, but..wow, first elimination and you rid off your leader? Now I need to choose a new one: Vanillite!"

"VANILLITE, SSSSERIOUSLY OR KIDDING?"

"His name starts with a V, afterall" Victini pumped his chest. "This is the end of the first episode of Total Pokèdramon VV Touuuuur! I lo-V-e you all, to the next time!"

Epilogue

Undella Town beach. Porygon 2 and Rotom are laying on the sand, wearing sunglasses.

"Bip. This is clearly the wrong place, we should reset this day. Is it possible?"

"No, but I don't care, ahahah! By the way, I have already a quirky plan to solve the mistake: trust me, it's a majestic idea! Relax, now. OH, WAIT, I WANT TO END THIS EPISODE AS THE LAST TIME!" Lester broke the 4th wall and waved to the readers doing an epic pose: "That's all quirks!"


	3. Celadon't Lose the Passion

The sunrise woke up the Victini Venturers sleeping outside on the tail of the plane: that had been a tough night for many. Anorith had slept clenching the seat with the claws keeping an eye open for the fear to be blown away, Dunsparce couldn't sleep having Lunatone staring at him all the time (since Lunatone never sleeps) and Tropius was too worried for the health of Aurorus. "She was simply poisoned. Why it's taking all this time?" "Tropius, you should sleep at least an hour, I'm sure she's fine, trust my words" Sylveon whispered next to him "Unless maybe there weren't consequencial symptoms, for example the poison arrived to her brain and destroyed all the cells, or…" "STOOOP!" he shouted loudly that his voice echoed even inside the plane. "I go check personally."

"There's no need." Aurorus opened a window and waved with her long neck, then got the ladder for the tail. "I'm fine, Jirachi wished for an antidote and after a bit of time used it on me. I'm sorry to have skipped the nomination, yesterday. Who left?" Tropius scoffled in relief and answered "Vileplume, since it was all his fault if we lost and more important you got sick." There was a pause of silence between the two, that looked both pretty nervous and uneasy, then the grass type saurus spoke again "Hey, I imagine you didn't have breakfast yet, so want some fruit? I..ehm..heard that vitamines helps when you're convalescent. Pity I don't grow Pecha Berry. Ok..acc..not again.." Aurorus nodded but Tropius found again difficulties to pick his fruits, so she provided by herself. "Don't worry, I know how to get them at this point" smiled giving a bite, Tropius let out a nervous cough of akward. Seviper, that had watched all the scene, smirked and crawled inside the vent.

**/ Confessional /**

"**This romance is pretty interesting for my plans: getting in love and suffer after will make easy to rid off them." In the meanwhile Seviper coiled her body around a wild rattata that was walking in the tube, and ate it up before to continue "But before to improve my efforts on these two I need to find some allies to cover my back in a way or another."**

"**Groan, what a terrible night. I had a nightmare after another for the anxiety of the competition and most of all the feeling of the red eyes of Lunatone s-staring at me, sigh!" Dunsparce shrilled to discharge all the fear accumulated. But he shrieked louder and shrank in himself when he heard an hiss and saw Seviper creeping out the grate "S-S-Sev-v-viper? Why are you here, if I dare to ask?"**

"**Oh, you know, sssince I got shockingly voted yesterday, I simply decided to check who to consider my friend and who to consider a FOE." Seviper gave a stab look to the land snake "How should I consider you, then? But the most important question is: how should I react once discovering the truth?"**

"**Glom. I..I confess! I-I voted you, by fear and..sorry, you can eat me if you want." The other trembled cowardly preparing for his punishment "Relax…I'm not gonna do you anything, we're both snakes and don't rely on an high reputation, so our chances are pretty ssslight. However, I know how to survive on my own forces, you don't seem to have the same guts." Dunsparce nodded sadly "Yes, I'm so weak by myself, I joined to this reality just to realize my wish to be a stronger pokèmon…sob" and tried to lurk away but Seviper blocked him the passage with the blade tail.**

"**I can teach you how to survive to this cruel world where none helps you else than yourself, abandoned to your fate from the birth." "R-Really?" "I ssswear on Arceus. In exchange you'll obey at all my orders and directives since now. Deal?" "I-I'd like to think about, if you let me a day, maybe..but the purpose is really interesting, thanks for the dispoinibility!" Seviper did a shriek of laughter "I suppose you didn't get the point: there are only two options to leave this vent, allied with me or ssssshredded." A minute later there was only Seviper still inside the tube "One is found, it was totally a joke with a little of psychology and menace, time to find a second ally. Get to go look around."**

"Zzz..eh..uh? AAAAAAAARGH! It's so late, I forgot to feed Princess Gorebyss!" Vanillite screamed all of sudden and flashed to the bowl of her, receiving only a splash of water. Crossing the fins, Gorebyss glanced at the ice cream, yawned dramatically as offended and ignored his excuses, taking the can of food with the needle, and swam back in her luxurious oyster bed. Anorith giggled behind the pityful Vanillite who glowered in reply.

The mood inside the plane was surely better. Everyone of the Leviathans was relaxated as never except for Minun and Metang that wondered about what could have happened to Lester and Porygon 2…

"Metang, since you seem to be the only savvy guy as me in this team that unlike Beheeyem cares for the competition, and" Minun whispered " since my sister is now still asleep…" "She's a pain, uh?" Metang observed with a smirk "Eh? No, no, she isn't, I love her but she's just…nevermind, it's not important now. Shouldn't we think who to nominate leader in place of Rotom?" the mice finally asked. "It's up to Victini."

Minun crossed arms and nodded thoughtful "Alright. I don't want to guess who he will choose, probably -brr- Drifloon." Soon after chuckled at the idea. Metang instead narrowed the eyes doing some calculates in mind.

The Jirachi Jigglers female had just woken up and having breakfast with tea and cookies. "So, what do you think of the first challenge? To me it was a massacre." Piplup started the conversation, sipping then spitted when Oshawott maliciously asked with a grin "Because you saw the full body of Squirtle?" "I-I don't know what you're talking about..tsk." the snooty Piplup turned up her beak "I re-watched the episode on my Scallophone. Want to see your priceless face? Ihihih." Piplup smacked a wing making the phone to splash in the tea pot. "Argh, MY PHONE! HOW DARE YOU, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, GRRR."

"Chim-chiiiiiime)))" Chimecho emitted a ding that calmed down the ott again "We're here to relax and distress, not to fight. Let's speak about something pleasure." Vivillon raised her antennas and got soon quilly "Uh! Uh! I have one: I had a an incrrrrrrredible dream tonight! There was a big shining castle that…"

"I have a BETTER ONE." Lucario dipped a cookie in his tea, crossed a leg, and interrupted her with his blunt voice "Did you hear about the pregnance of one of the Victini Venturers?" "WHAT?!" everyone turned to him "Lucario, are you serious?" but the dog frowned angrily "What's up? I wasn't speaking with you but with myself, keep talking and FORGET MY WORDS SINCE NOW…grunt." As he walked away Oshawott, Piplup, Vivillon all squinted "That guy is really strange" Chimecho assumed only to shrift, but she did care.

**/ Confessional /**

"**I spread fake rumours about people when I'm bored. This is a sort of hobby: I tell a fake gossip on someone and then watch how the thing develops. It's rarely not funny" Lucario did something between a smile and a frown at the end of the speech. "Yes, this is my main hobby: DON'T JUDGE ME!"**

**Piplup got in the vent next "As much as he must be a rude jerk, I'm surprised by his gossip. Where did he take from such a news? Need to know more, I'm too curious. Hopefully he'll tell more at the tea session of the afternoon."**

The girls continued to chitchat trying to guess whom exactly Lucario was referring to when suddenly the plane got faster, heeled over pouring all the tea set on Lucario (that gnarled) and crashlanded on a fountain. Victini shouted at the megaphone:

"Good morning, pokècampers! We're arrived at Celadon City! Ji!…. Jirachi? JIRACHI? WAKE UUUP! Why you big jerk just landed against the statue symbol of the town? You know, dunsparce you are, how much I'll have to pay for this? That's it. **I'm going to burn your sleepy ass with a Generator**..oh, jeez, this thing is still broadcasting." "Duuuh..this will have consequences for you, I guess." "In the name of Reshiram, just shut up!"

"_Dunsparce you are_…then they're surprised if I think I'm useless" Dunsparce stated sharply. When everyone got off the plane they were surrounded by the colours and the eagerness of one of the most famous city of the region of Kanto: Celadon City. "Wow, I've never been here." Bagon commented gazing around, Squirtle grinned taking on his shades "I've been here many times, instead, and it's the paradise: casinò, gym, eat contests and pretty tourists! What a man can ask for more?" Piplup and Oshawott gave him a dull look.

Swallow smoothed back his feathers starting to seek around, flew on the top of the fountain in the middle of the town and started to brag his qualities, in the meanwhile Gorebyss left her precious tank to dive into the water, and they both did some acrobacies in the air and in the water.

Vanillite took quickly a machine and started to pick some photos to the pink fish "*FLASH* Another pose, princess, you're so gorgeous!*FLASH*" , Plusle didn't waste time, dressed on herself and the brother with the cheerleader suit, and joined the show "CELADON!CELADON! CELADON CITY! C- E –L-A-D-O-N CIIIITYY!" maybe it was the eagerness spread by the location but also Vivillon, Drifloon, Bagon and Squirtle took part in the celebration. "What a circus…ridicolous" Metang shook the head with a stern expression, Castform and Lampent nodded and Beheeyem added "I guess if this can get worse."

The answer arrived soon: Victini appeared in a sparkle of fire flashing on the top of the fountain, singing and pushing down Swellow, where he did some aereal evolutions carving a giant V in the marble "Ta-dah! I say welcome to you in the town of the fun and the land of tourism also known as Celadon City! Done this, I won't lose time and speak about the challenge, that's gonna be in perfect theme with the party-like atmosphere of this place. Infact, the challenge is to act like a tourist and what does a tourist do? Takes photos of the most iconic places, tries the local activities, and spends all the moneys he has in the wallet in game and souvenirs." Squirtle rubbed his hands, Vivillon could almost breath for the joy, Drifloon assumed a determined look. "So what we have to do exactly?" Tropius asked impatiently. Victini continued "You'll be spliced in three groups for team, each one assigned to a different kind of task: who takes photos, who joins the local activites and who spends money for fun. Of course this will not be a walk of pleasure:

The groups assigned for the photos will have to take some particular photos that will be valued for their accuracy, also they'll have only a chance for each photo.

The groups assigned for the expensives will have a little budget of coins to spend in the casinò in order to try to win the most money they can, that they'll have to spend buying the souvenirs signed on a list.

The groups of the activities will have to visit the local gym and the Game Freak building, to respectively gain the rainbow badge and create a videogame!"

"WHAT? This is the most absurd of the three." Minun shook violently the head "How can we be supposed to do something normally only an experienced engineer and programmer can do with many strives and lot of patience in one year of work? There's no way we can, this is obvious." Plusle knocked on his skull "Don't be so negative. Everything is possible if we believes it is!" and Victini approved. "That's the spirit! Now, once the three challenges will be done I'll keep only the groups with the best results and take the last challenge, that I'll reveal you at the right moment. By the way I can already tell you that the loser team will be the one with less players remained at the end, so do your best in each of the three first challenges to not be disadvantaged in the last one!" meanwhile he finished to explain Jirachi sleep-floated to give the contestants the necessary instructions, the V-host then raised proudly his wheel "To end it's finally time to spin my fabolous wheel for the first time: so..so..so…the V-Waves will be Fire-type today, that means Lampent will be pretty lucky while bad luck on the horizon for all the Water pokèmons nearby."

"Tsk, I don't believe in this idiocy of the waves" Oshawott spoke with a bit of arrogance. Victini smiled back snidely as she tripped on the ground. "What? This happens to me continuosly, has nothing to do with the jinx. BRAVA, YOU JUST ADMITTED ON GLOBAL TV TO BE A KLUMSY LOSER. Urgh, really..? Gnn, shut up, I don't need you to point out at my stupidity! YES, YOU DO THAT PERFECTLY BY YOURSELF, WHAT A SHAME.. Shut the shell up!" Everyone stared at her for some minutes, she blushed and walked to a corner.

**"I-It's not my fault, is Mayko that always makes me lose it! Ok?" Oshawott cried in the confessional. "HOW PATHETIC, IF ONLY I COULD HAVE THE FULL CONTROL, BUT I HAVE TO RESIGN AT THE IDEA THE MOST I CAN DO IS MAKE THE WHIMPY-ME AT LEAST LESS WHIMPY." "Sniff..zip that, I'm not a whimp. Absolutely no! I'll show that one day, I-"** the echo of the voice of Chimecho interrupted her speech "Is everything okay, there? I adverted a feeble aura that worried me, plus I was sent to tell you to return outside because we need to organize the parts for the challenge."

The Victini Venturers had already started to organize themselves: Vanillite obviously picked himself for the photos and chose Gorebyss as partner but Anorith hooked up too, Lunatone and Aurorus were given the easiest role getting to the casinò, the other pokèmons were undecided about the settings for the third challenge.

"To me the most convenient idea is to divide into 2 sub-groups, so at contemporary we'll be able to achieve the double activities. I can take down the gym in easy, the problem is the other one: never played a videogame in my life neither knows how to create one." Tropius explained glancing at his big unhandly paws. "I would probably crash the console with these." "At least…you have hands" Dunsparce sighed while Seviper glowered at the giant who felt ashame for this. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. By the way, this is our big disadvantage, probably the only one compared to the other teams, we miss a geek expert of this matter."

Seviper stood up smiling "I may have a ssssolution. Don't worry, think to win at the gym, we'll do the rest" and grabbed Dunsparce in her spires, crawling away. Tropius and Sylveon exchanged a look then decided to trust the snake, whatever she would have come with. Once the two entered in the gym of the town, Seviper got in a complete different direction than the one bringing to the Gamefreak Headquarter. "Ehm, S-Seviper, where are you going? A- Aren't we supposed to go straight for the building, if I can ask? N-Not that I doubt your leadership, but.." Seviper hushed the landsnake with a simple glare, and replied "Not immediately. We have something more important to do before: _search for other allies_. I want to spy the other members of the team and see if there's anything interesting to work on. Follow me silently since now."

"I'm not much worried for this challenge. Most of the tasks are easy and pleasure to do, except for the creation of a videogame but I think that we have clever pokèmons like Beheeyem and Metang who have enough knowledge, however we missed 2 members last time and we're only 7. I mean, there's lot of stuff to do and it's quite impossible being so down numbered to do all the three, or better, five challenges in time…" Minun stopped to sigh a second, but before he could speak again Plusle shutted his mouth "Minun, Minun, it's more time you waste speaking negatively than trying. How many times I have to tell you? Listen to me, team, we're Leviathans, we can do everything if we believe!" "I agree. Stop chitchat and organize our roles." Metang spoke sternly "I can fight alone to win the badge meanwhile Beheeyem initializes the videogame, soon after I finish I'll then reach him to back up."

"Lampent should play at the slot machines since she benefits of the V-waves today" Castform suggested, Lampent shrugged, everyone agreed. Minun thought a bit and spoke again "Hey, I eventually play lot of videogames at home, I can give Beheeyem a paw for the project!" "No, thanks, I don't need a mouse to use the pc, I have the telepathy" the alien replied with a snarky gig. Minun shook the head "I'm serious. I know a lot about technology and I have fantasy…auch!" Plusle pulled him away by a ear "But you're going to do the photos together your beloved sister, and I don't mean simple photos, but the most happy flappy zappy entertaining ever done!" spinned with her pom poms "Because we're unseparable twins, right?" "Right, but in this case…" "ALWAYS." "Ok."

Minun sighed and followed her, Victini flashed in the middle "Twins, so you decided to occupy of the pics? Then Lampent will go with you!" Lampent flinched leaving her dark book aside for the first time "What's up? I thought we could organize by ourselves, daddy.." Castform joined her protest almost arrived at the door of the casinò but Victini didn't want to listen to excuses and imposed his autorithy, whispering an order to Plusle. Lampent scoffled and unentusiastically obeyed, being immediately welcomed by Plusle. "Yuppi, I'm sure we'll have lot of fun, time to do a touristic tour of the town. Welcome on the entertrain of Minun & Plusle!"

**Lampent whispered one word in disbelief "Why."**

**Victini gave his explanation to the camera-vent: "I do this just for her good. As stepfather I'd like to see her more involved in social activities than always stuffed in her lone dimension of darkness and gloom. That's why I forced to take part in the only challenge taken outside. I hope the bright and cheerful company of Minun and Plusle, their energy, acrobacies, games and dances at contemporary with the multicolor life of this city will soften her mood and (more) hopefully makes a smile upon her face." The fire fox legendary did a V of victory.**

Plusle opened the map "Our first stop is the main plaza, where we have to represent the freshness. We're already here!" Lampent scowled giving a strange glance to the water "So, what's the idea?" "I don't know yet, but eventually I'll come with something, remember: be positive and never drop the hope!...Blink!" the positive rodent zoomed away. Minun and Lampent stayed to wait, the former leant on the board and unawarely attracted some coins with his electric body, like a magnet. " Puff. Cursed negative electrostaticity."

"*FLASH* FLASH* FLASH* Adamant! Bold! Now Bashful..and then a Jolly pose! *FLASH* FLASH* Go, o' my muse, you're wonderful as always! Now show me a Naughty attitude…Magnificent! Gorgeous!" Vanillite (and a group of tourists) was taking a bunch of photos to Gorebyss that flipped, flicked, whirled and skipped in the crystalline waters of the monument assuming willingly each time a different antic and showing off all her grace. It looked like she had forgiven him for his dimenticance. Anorith despite admiring Gorebyss scorned this situation

"I want to remember you that there's no need to waste the entire roll of film when only one photo is required, and we have many other stops to do."

"Waste? How dare you say such a thing? A roll dedicated all to Miss Gorebyss is not a waste, is a masterpiece, a relic, a holiness!"

"Oh! W-Waste..me?..h-how touchy..I feel….*sniff*.." Gorebyss cried with a dramatic tear dropping down her face, Vanillite got immediately alarmed "YOU LITTLE MONSTER! No, no, Gorebyss, you're too beautiful to be sad. Wait, correction, you're so beautiful even gloomy, the tears hydrate your skales making them shinier!"

"Sob..really? Plus in this mood I can assume a perfect Shy pose, if I put a fin to cover my mouth. Then, I'm ready: take me that photo and continue." The pink regalecidae stretched and returned to act like a professionist top model.

**Anorith frowned in the vent "She's pretty strange as much as I love her, actually those two are one made for the other. By the way I'm still determined to get the heart of Gorebyss, I was so close to rid off my rival early ago but I ruined everything now, then I have to think at a more drastic system." The anomalocaris didn't notice that 4 eyes spied him from the slits of the grate.**

Piplup took a photograph of Swellow in one of his swell-a-lot poses, sighing: she would have liked to be next to him, but give the photo camera to Swalot meant lose it for sure. Inside his stomach. The JJ trio and finally the three Victini Venturers directed to another spot.

Plusle returned flashing with lot of material: two costumes, a sack of clay, the pom poms, and glittering powder. Before the brother could say something she poured the clay on him "Sorry the latter! Let's dress this, these and this, then take position on the boards of the fountain. Oplà! I came up with this fresh idea: freshness is related to the fountain, fountains have always pretty statues of magikarp ceaseled in the marble, magikarp are water pokèmon related to freshness. Right? Then we'll pose to be a couple of ornamental statues! Spin to left, I'll spin to right, drink some water, I'll do..glugluglu..the shm. Lmpnt nw extly whn we spt tk th phot..glub.." Lampent didn't understand or cared and shrugged, simply picking a pic of the two. "*FLASH*"

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, come on, gimme a nice score, ding-cling-tling! GAME OVER- INSERT COIN AGAIN." Bagon looked at the screen of the slot machine "Buddy, I'm honestly disappointed. I believed you were an expert of this place." Squirtle folded arms doubtful " Because I am, normally I'm not so unlucky, jeez the V-waves are working well. I'll try again, but I'm almost run out of bucks." Next to them Oshawott unleashed her rage after having lost her coins again "YOU!STUPID!INFERNAL MACHINE!I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND THAT STUPID SHINY CLEFAIRY THAT NEVER APPEARS, YOU LIKE THIS, UH? YOU LIIIIKE THIIIIS?KATAKRASH!" and destroyed a slot machine, the third in a hour. Stoically she went in front of a new one, inserted coin and started to play as nothing happened. "Grrr..why only two 7? I hate this thing." "Going in this way there won't be anymore machines soon…" Bagon whispered to his friend. "CRASSH!"

On the opposite side Drifloon was totally calm, staring at the arcade while continuing to put coins in, doing nothing else. Castform, having a strange suspect, approached to her "How goes here?...! Drifloon, but you aren't playing. The screen says: START. What did you do all this time?" "Insert coins. I followed the instructions and I have to admit I'm having so fun, couldn't imagine this game to be as funny!" Castform twitched and banged her head against the screen, making a coin to get out of the machine. Lunatone and Aurorus didn't have this problem, they accumulated a little fortune thanks to the divinatorial powers of the moon rock, and walked to the Celadon Mall for the shops.

"Arrrrrgh, I HATE, HATE, HATE THIS GAME! Why you don't make me to win, why? Please, at least for once…" Oshawott sniffed discouraged, then she punched the arcade "THIS ISN'T THE WAY TO ASK IT, IT'S NOT WITH THIS ATTITUDE YOU'LL WIN SOMETHING IN YOUR LIFE, GRRR. S-Shut up! Bwaaaahhh!" then got saddened again and outbursted in tears. Squirtle patted her back "Hey, hey, it's just a game! Take it easy. None judges your value by a game, otherwise see, I'm cool, but want to know how many times I lost at this casinò? I think 515151." "Ahahah! Really?" "Bip-Bip-YOU LOST AGAIN. Ops, now 515152.." both let out a big laugher. The ott dried a tear and smiled at the turtle "Thanks, I needed that." Thinking back at what happened to Castform, Bagon had an idea "Guys, I maybe know an easy way to win the cash" took a long run up and headbutted against the slot machine: the impact was so strong to make all the coins inside to blow out! "Bag, you're a genius."

**The tiny dragon knocked his tough head proudly "I'm just totally stubborn."**

In the meanwhile Metang was fighting in the gym against the last of the three grass pokèmon, Tropius and Ninjask were waiting for their turn with Sylveon and Vivillon backing up to provide for medicaments in need. Metang countered the foe Vileplume with a Zen Headbutt, sending him against a wall, causing the knock-out. "This was too easy, ah!" the bionic crab celebrated giving a Meteor Punch to the ground, creating some fissures, and took his badge, sitting to watch the others.

Tropius stepped forward the ring, ready for the first match vs Tangela : with a single Stomp he managed to defeat the ropes pokèmon. Easy start. The second adversary was a little faster, Roselia dodged the first stomp and attacked with a poisoned needle that barely wounded his leg "Time-out!" Sylveon shouted suddenly and rushed to heal the wound "Disinfectant, bandages, I have everything, time for a medical check up. If you move your leg in this way you feel pain?" Tropius shook the head harassed "Sylveon, thanks for your interest, but it's just a needle, nothing serious, so why don't return at your seat and let me continue here?" "Absolutely no. You have no idea how many devastating consequences a little single sting can bring, just think if the poison now circling inside your body is a substance you're allergic to, eeeeh! I don't want to figure out the terrible scenario." As she finished the match restarted, altough Sylveon kept interrupting whenever Tropius received an attack.

**Tropius tucked the neck inside the confessional saying "Sylveon is a dear girl, I appreciate her cures, but she's too overcareful and anxious. She stressed me all the time. Groan."**

Eventually Tropius defeated the foe with another big Stomp. Vileplume stepped in as his third and last obstacle before the victory. And he was immediately paralysed by the yellow dust coming out the flower. Sylveon cursed mentally herself because she had forgot the antiparalyse.

The scene cut on the Game Freak Building. Here Lucario and Chimecho were rummaging the ideas by an hour… Beheeyem instead had just arrived, yes he had implied this whole time to reach comfortly the place, sat slowly in front of the PC, yawned, stretched the fingers, and started.

"Creating a videogame shouldn't be so difficult with this elementary technology ..tickle..tickle… maybe too elementary. These so called high-tech machines don't support telepathy, how primitive. Now I regret to have not listened to Minun: I need a mouse to move the cursor." The cerebral alien took a deep sigh, bored, and used the touch pad… until he was zapped. The notebook trembled and shook shocking him, it looked like possessed!

"WAMP! Ta-dah! A wild Rotom of Quirky nature appeared: Lester Komby! Whew, what an incredible voyage. We traveled by Internet among a PC to another having close encounters of the byte type: bugs, vyral codes, even malwares." The plasma ghost spinned on the axis for the adrenaline. "Until to arrive here. I think we had 95% of possibility to catch pokèrus." "Porygon 2! My quirky friend, where did you go? I left you behind after having estinguished the last fire-wall, the one of the secret bases of Myamoto. By the way, you should have seen that: best mysterious place ever. Ah!*EPIC POSE*" Beheeyem stared at them motionless but confused. Rotom flashed in front of the monitor in curiosity "By the way, let me guess, the challenge of this second day is to create a new videogame, right? Uh, I have already a project in mind: ghosts vs aliens! An awesome spin-off of the classics Pika-man and Palkia Invaders." Porygon connected immediately with the computer and started to work "Bippa-bip initialization..95%..96%..100%, system ready, I'm creating the codes, give me the details of the game." Rotom narrated passionally the plot, described the weapons and items, provided for all the information followed by Porygon 2 step by step. Seeing everything under control and having nothing to do, Beheeyem took a long coffee break, going downstairs.

Back at the local gym, Tropius was blocked at the mercy of the continuos yet weak hits of Vileplume. In the meanwhile the twin rodents and Lampent had joined the place to take the next photo, bothering the dinosaur a lot. "The theme of this time is the flowerness. Minnie, help me place the most flowers you find around, use this natural ladder to apply them on the ceiling, go go go!" Plusle shook her pom poms made with some petals wearing an hawaiian skirt of leaves (borrowed from Tropius) as the negative brother, both resembled Bellossom. "Uhm, this Vileplume should stay in a position where his gorgeous flower gets more sunlight…here we go!" A bashful Minun and a eager Plusle rotated and danced, an apathetic Lampent asked if that meant she could take the damn photo

"Ops, I had forgotten. Lampent, float here in the middle."

"Hm?"

"Because you're joining our photo! I prepared for you an awesome dress for the occasion."

"What? Wait, I thought my role was only to take photos, not to participate! You can't….!"

"Too late! Now stay firm. Done!"

Lampent blushed in ashame at her aspect: she was dressed in a vivid multi-coloured kimono covering her coal skirt, a red flower pinned on the top of her dome, and more springful accessories that makes her look the opposite of her usual.

**/ Confessional /**

"**I involved her as promised. Victini, watch your daughter twisting from a gloomy dim lantern to an happy sun lightbulb!"**

"I'm a goth, this is simply against my health…I would barely recognize myself reflexed in a mirror without die. …yep, despite I'm already a ghost."

"So, are you ready? This is gonna be a selfie..otherwise there's Metang!" she tossed the camera to the crab "3-2-1, say cheeeese!" Lampent let out blue flames that scorched her flower and reduced the kimono in ash "Ah, better, now I have a reason _to strive_ a smile." Finally the match could continue. Tropius impatient attacked Vileplume with another stomp but the hit caused a giant fissure on the already cracked floor: the ground quaked under his feet and he precipited underground. Senseless.

Sylveon was forced to tag and fight as the last chance, but she couldn't focus thinking about the health of Tropius: was he fine? Or wounded? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a Sludge Bomb: the dirt burned her delicate skin being supereffective, and with her eyes covered she was now harmless. Ah, the germs! Her panic became rage. She casted a strange mystic wind that blew on the foe, reverting against him his same sleep powder: Vileplume fell asleep but before Sylveon attacked again, Metang hit her back with Meteor Punch, and sealed their lost. Ninjask and Vivillon were the only witnesses of this unfair act, so he left the gym in tranquillity and headed to the Game Freak S.p.a.

Eventually Ninjask and Vivillon conquered the badge few minutes later and followed the same direction.

"Swellow, I want to be the subject of the next photo. You got enough. A true gentlemon lets the scene to a lady." Piplup walked proudly forward, reading the map while giving directives to the other two "Said this, we're almost arrived. Our next stop is…splortch! PIPLUP!? What all this mud, eww, I was sure to go in the right direction!" the penguin flailed drowning in the pond. "Ah, here says that this is the famous Grimer Lake: a natural pond that is habited for unknown reasons by grimer and muk, that caused the purple slimy consistence of the water" Swellow chuckled "This remember me when I fought a giant Muk but not even one of my awesome feathers got dirty during and after the match, because swellow is the best!" "Put me out of here unlike boasting on your deeds, a true gentleman would do that IMMEDIATELY NOT EVEN LET ME THE TIME TO ASK..glub..blub.." Piplup was sinking "Alright, don't worry, the Swellowsome Swellow is going to the rescue. Take a photo of this epic scene!" Swellow tossed the canon to Swalot, widened his wings, and flew at the speed of light above the lake…and whirled…flipped…did some eights in the sky, dashing all around. "Glub, blub..show off…glu." Piplup muttered with the beak.

**Piplup covered in the ickness frowned to the camera "10 minutes later he decided to save me, TEN…"**

"Have you imprinted my swellowsomeness in the photo, uh? Also, look at me, I'm totally clean: as I said before, not even a feather is dirty" Swellow asked with a grin, smoothing the feathers with gel. Piplup panted for the shock and snapped out "Did you leave him the camera? Don't remember what happened yesterday? He must have eaten up it." "Uh." "Instead the photo camera is here, and I took the photo, check." Swalot left them speechless, then understood. "I mean: BUUUUURP! I just wasn't hungry. Still stuffed for yesterday, RRRRIGHT." "Ah..okay, what a risk. Let's continue our tour." Piplup shrudded making a grimace of disgust "After I take a shower or two or infinite."

After a few the Victini Venturers stopped at the same place. Vanillite read the decription on the dèpliant and horrified "Gasp, no way my splendid princess is going to swim in that stinky water! I don't afford it. This photo has not to be done."

"Then, what? Are you going to renounce and make we lose?" Anorith questioned looking straight in his face. Gorebyss in the meantime put a fin outside the bowl, but was immediately blocked by the butler that panicked "MISS GOREBYSS, NO! Don't do this, you can ruin your skales and colour, what a criiiiiime would be this!"

"Maybe isn't that terrible, but you're right, better I don't risk to ruin my beautiness…" the pink fish put back inside her fins and coiled in bash. "Phew, glad you changed idea, good decision, my princess, as usu- "Wait, stop." Anorith noticed this behaviour and reacted back "Let her do that, instead. Don't you think she's naturally curious to do this experience? Why have you aggressed her initiative in this way?" "But-" "Are you so blind to don't see that, right?" "See what? How dare you-" "Also, don't you think she would be beautiful in any circumstance, only when and if she's tidy and clean?" Vanillite adjusted his bow nervously. Gorebyss listened to cautiously that speech, smiled, and jumped out her tank getting in the filthy lake.

"G-G-GOREBYSS!?" Vanillite shouted in terror "Come back here immediately! I-I don't mean this to be an order, but..argh, just do this. Please."

Gorebyss didn't listen to him and swam joyfully in the lake, but the water was so muddy to soil all over her pink body, she barely managed to merge again on the surface "I took my decision: I want to try a photo here, I'm a professionist, afterall. Plus I have in mind the perfect pose fitting with the theme of the place: I'll be a dirty girl! Raurrr. Prepare the objective, Anorith." "Sure. I'm ready, go with that!" Gorebyss twined the sinous body dripping the mud and gave a nasty glimp to the flash. "*FLASH* How's it?" "Wonderful, you seem a femme fatàle." "Should I prepare another one?" she asked about to swim again, but Vanillite froze the whole lake "NOPE-ahem- Princess Gorebyss, the tank is ready for your (more than needed!) bath: I warmed the water at the right temperature and poured the PH and KH conditioner to disinfect it. You have just to get in….and return the girl I worship by a life."

**/ Vent Confessional /**

"**For once Gorebyss looked different in a certain way and more likable, I can't explain exactly why, since the fanatic ice cream interrupted before I could understand at all." Anorith snapped his claw "Klack! By the way I earned many points with her in this occasion. On the contrary of Vanillite."**

"**AAARGH, I've never seen Gorebyss so..so..so..u-u..gly..ly..dirty! Of course, it's the dirt to be ugly and make her ugly, only the dirt, ahahahahah!" Vanillite giggled nervously then returned serious. **"This was an ambush to her gorgeousness. I need to keep MY princess far from the claws of that little prehistoric scarab for the future."

"Here's the mall, lemme enter first, ok?" Oshawott stepped forward and as entered in the Celadon Mall her jaw dropped "Ohh, this is..this is..this is.. the paradise." "No, this is just the main super-market of the whole region, I can't stand why you think this is the paradise, we're all alive." "Squirtle, buddy, she was doing a metaphore." Squirtle exchanged a silent glance with Bagon, then outbursted in laughers "…Ahahaha! I got it now, cool joke, maan!" the other arched a brow, then turned to see Oshawott. She was staring at the entrance making a strange expression…

"I WANT TO BUY EVERYTHING!" she shouted all of sudden, jumping on the first cart found around and dashed between the stores bumping everyone on her way "GET THE SHELL OUT OF MY WAY:THIS SHOP IS MINE!MINE!MIIINE!" Bagon worried "Oh-oh. We'll better block her before she destroys the building and our budget. Let's go!" and rushed at the chase together Squirtle.

The dragon and the turtle zigzagged between the shelves packed with stuff but they had already lost Oshawott upstairs from the beginning of the pursuit, after all she was using the cart. "Pant, in this way there's no possibility to find her, she has too much advantage, unless..uhm…let's take the elevator!" they ran back to the entrance and looked for a free elevator, that became immediately crowded before they could even enter "Dude, I think we have to wait the next one." "Wait, WAIT? I'm tired to wait, it's all a life I wait to become a flying pokèmon, too much that I can't stand anymore that word. Also at this point Oshawott is maybe spending all the cash. We'll enter in this elevator." "Like the fire in your eyes, but, how?" "Remember I'm a tough head? Use me lika a ram!" a little hesitant Squirtle grabbed his friend by the waste and took the run-up "Quick, the elevator is about to shut, goooooo! BRAM!"

"Hey, what are you doing, whimps? Grrr."

"Ouch, there was already the max weight, you know?!"

"Ahu, my tail, ahu my leg, ahu my pokèballs!"

"GHH, wrong time to buy a domestic cacnea…"

"FERROTHORN, MOVE OFF MEEEE!"

"See, my friend? There's nothing I can't do when I feel stubborn. We did it." Bagon smirked while being stuck between two shoppers as a stunfisk, Squirtle in a similar uncomfort situation replied "Great, I didn't have any doubt. But I'm afraid of what THEY'll do us as soon as we get out the elevator."

"Ok, that's what we need: a vacuum, a vanity, a VCR, a vehichle (toy), a ventilator, a velvet vest, a vibraphone and a victini doll…wow, he's really obsessed with this letter" Castform read the list carefully, squinting, meanwhile Drifloon floated in search of the articles. "How many things and I assume they're really expensive for the vapid budget we earned…but I travel a lot and know many tricks to get the best souvenirs, spending the few."

"Really, Drifloon?"

"I already visited this place: we can find almost all we need at the 4th floor. It's there where they sell everything for the secret bases, and since it's Saturday there will be also the special markets on the roof!"

"Like in Hoenn? I didn't know yet and couldn't imagine."

"What's Howen? I can't remind…"

"Whatever weather, doesn't matter. Let's go upstairs."

"Sure, follow me!"

Short scene dedicated to the Victini Venturers busy in doing shopping at the 4th floor. "How much for this Victini Doll?" Aurorus asked at the counter, Lunatone stared at the clerk all the time whispering "Lunatone, please, shht, I'm trying to listen to the cost." "It costs 1000 pokè but you have to pay only 10 since i found you sympathetic" the clerk answered with a creepy monotone voice, looking at the void more than at her interlocutor. "Thanks..I guess. This was cheap, as the rest of the articles we found so far. Miss only the vest- "Toooook miiine" a random client that looked well-off dressed off his expensive jacket and donated it to the ice saurus. "...and the vibraphone. I think we can be satisfied with what we have. Agree?" "…itsthsm th nd s clos..ose..oseee.." Lunatone echoed from the depth of his rock empty body. "Ok, I go to pay the shop."

As Aurorus and Lunatone went downstairs, Castform and Drifloon arrived. "So, what's the plan?" Castform asked fluttering behind Drifloon, that suddenly draft on the left, then on right, then above a giant shelf speeding up more and more "Hey, wait, can you say me what's your idea yes or no? Drifloon?"

"The plan would be that you stop to follow me, please. Would you?" the ghost balloon stopped and enflated in anger turning to Castform.

"Heh?"

"It' all the time you're seeking me floor by floor, do you have a problem with me? What's wrong, uh? A girl can't do her shops- oh, wow, this Vicini Doll is a-do-ra-ble! Uff, too expensive for my wallet..- by the way, I was saying? Ah, a girl can't do her shops in peace and quiet without being pursued by a creep like you? Seriously, leave me alone." Blowing on her whiff, she turned back and floated straight.

Castform twitched "Oh my cloud…Drifloon, DRIFLOON, I'm Castform, remember?!" and dashed next, flailing "Remember? We're reality show companions, females, are supposed to do a shopping challenge together and you were going to show me your secret method to expend the few?" "Aah, I remember! Nice to meet you again after so much time, Castform!" she hugged the cloud caster tightly "It's 51 years I didn't see you, I-I thought you were angry with me, sniff, I'm so moved and happy that you return!" "…." "How can I help you? Ask me anything and I'll do it for an old friend! By the way, you have not even a single wrinkle, incredible." Castform begged Arceus because gave her the patience, and explained "Well, ehm, you wanted to help me to buy this list of contraptions too rare and expensive for my finances. Can you do that now?"

"Of course! Did you forget I'm an expert? Ahahah, don't be shy to admit it, I know how's to forget everything. Pat, pat."

"Whatever. I'm listening."

"Have not to listen, but act." Drifloon tucked inside a stand of pokèdolls imitated promptly by the partner, and both camouflaged between them: Castform exchanged an unsure gaze at her receiving a reassuring wink in return. A bunch of baby pokèmon assaulted the stores acquainted by their parents. Needless to say, they exchanged them for common toys: "I want the Castform Doll, mommy!-I want the strange crossed balloon, waaah!-I saw it first!-No, I saw it first, ueeee!-Magby, Togepi stop arguing.-Squik!Squek! Ahahah, what a funny sound makes this plushie when I squish it!"

"Auch! I hope this will be worthy at the end for your sake." Castform seethed in soft voice "These kidz are squishing my boobs."

"Trust me. It will.." Drifloon replied meanwhile being roughly contended by the two brats. Eventually the parents of the kids bought both Drifloon and Castform for the joy of the childrens. Drifloon was tied up with a knot to the arm of one of them to whom she started to whisper.

"Mooom? My Drifloon Balloon says she wants a friend doll, can you buy that Victini one?" "Sweetie, she has already the Castform Doll, they can befrien-" "WEEEEH! Bad mom, you hate me!" "No, nuu! Ok, dear, buy also the Victini Plushie, please." Magby thanked making her brother Togepi jealous "This is unfair! Why she get two dolls and I get only this Castform one? Waaah! You love her more than me, I knew it!" "Noo, we don't!" "I don't..sniff..believe. Prove me: I wish for - Drifloon whispered - a toy vehicle!Yeeeeh!" Togepi exclaimed after his wish was granted by the janitors. Five minutes passed and Magby whined "You gave him a more expensive toy than mine, buuuuh!" the mother Togekiss sighed and talked with Magmar "Psst,I guess she wants that vanity." "Alright, I guess I'll want a new credit card by the end of the day." muttered the father.

**/ Confessional /**

"**Practically they're doing the entire shop list in our place" the Castform talked frantically "I can't believe Drifloon came up with such a smart trick and if I think she does it frequently..This was totally unexpected."**

**Drifloon swoll her body proudly but had already forgotten the reason to be so swagger.**

The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor. Bagon and Squirtle got out being stomped by the angry crowd, crawling the two friends spotted Oshawott at the counter, where she was waiting in annoyance for her turn. The cart was aready full of every sort of article of the most luxury quality. "I see her. Look at that cart, she's going to spend all the moneys for sure! This is our chance to stop her in time." Bagon lurked to approach, Squirtle circled around a stand to stay hidden, both reached carefully the counter "Here we are.." but Oshawott was the fastest. "A-ah! Spotted!" she jolted on the table bewildered, and threatened the clerk raising her scallop "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE. OR THE SHOP OR THE LIFE OF THIS INNOCENT. WHICH DO YOU PREFER?!"

Squirtle shocked "Wowowoah! Calm down, girl, calm down."

"Oshawott, what are you doing? All this mess for some crazy shopping? Look at yourself in a mirror: you look like a maniac."

"Uh, maybe..DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. GRRR..NICE TRY! But you'll have to fight to change my mind, or are you afraid?" Oshawott polished her scallop like a knife and threw it against Bagon that dodged in easy "Yes, kay, you asked for this" and opened his mouth: a ray of energy bolted out and hit the counter, making Oshawott to fall. She gnarled and attacked with a Water Jet tackling down the dragon. The two rolled over each others in a phyisical brawl, but Bagon tried still to make her mind.

"Listen, it's the first time I can buy all the things I wished for by a life, and I won't let ANYONE to stop my intent! I was always envy when my big sister received all the best, leaving to me the few rest. FOR THE FIRST TIME I HAVE THE MONEY, THE..auch..THE TOOL WITH I CAN HAVE MY SATISFACTION."

"Oshawott, I know how is to wish for something by too much time, but I don't want to take an easy way to gain it. My desire is huge and in a way very expensive..ouch..but my intent isn't to get over my dignity and morality to reach it!"

The ott kicked him in the gut and jumped to the counter "Get off me, I have to pay. How much?"

"Instead, what are you doing? Let your lust of satisfaction to posses you in this way, pathetic."

"Pathetic..PA-PATHETIC? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IN THI-HEY?" Squirtle held her from behind right in time, before she could unleash her rage again "Leave me, LEAVE ME! No, why..at least..one article..sob" whined being carried away by the tail. Squirtle congratulated "Dude, nice strategy to distract her so I could stop her from the back, bro fist!" Bagon stood up feeling the pain "Maybe later, I'm too weak, now. Cough, we saved the budget for a feather. Just let's start the real shop as signed in the list of Victini, without buying anything else. I'm tired." Oshawott sorrowed soon for her behaviour.

"Guys…..I'm sorry." whispered lowering the head. Squirtle let her free to move with a smile, saying she was forgiven. The three walked upstairs to the third floor, and Bagon remained astonished seeing that. A Rare Candy.

His jaw dropped, drooling: no, not for the hunger, but for the thirst. _The thirst of power, the thirst of level up, the thirst of evolution_. An evolution that was now a step closer to him, impossible to resist. The cupid eyes of the dragon now saw only the item in front of him. "Baggie, you ok? Yuhuu? You can see me? Strange fact:he looks like in trance." Squirtle scratched the back of the head and shrugged, do not noticing that Bagon had moved to the counter clenching the bag of pokès in greed. "Are these enough for the Rare Candy?" Squirtle finally adverted the scene "Dude, noo!" Oshawott shouted "What an hypocrite! He did me all that speech about do not chosing shortcuts, learn how to wait for a desire to comes truth, excetera, excetera..YET NOW?GRRR." Bagon payed with all the cash he had in the pocket, grinning greedly at his treasure. "Heeere Candy, heeere. Glom! Oh, nothing happened." He ate up the candy hoping it was enough to evolve, but just one level wasn't enough, and he realized his mistake. Too late. Soon after they were also expelled from the mall by the bodyguards to prevent other damages. "And stay OUT or you'll be in trouble!" two Machamp slammed the doors.

Bagon didn't have the courage to look in the face of Oshawott or Squirtle for the rest of the time. He had failed to the temptation to take the shortcut, gaining nothing than the defeat for his team and the blame for himself.

On the terrace there were Castform, Drifloon, and the family we got to know in this episode. "Wow, they bought almost everything on the list, missing only the vacuum, the VCR and the vibraphone. But now? What exactly have we to do? Drifloon…are you sleeping? Hey!" "I'm a natural purple,zzz. Ahh!Who are you? Why I'm in a shopping cart? I'm going to be bought again as my worst nightmare? Oh, wait, this is more a dejavù than a nightmare…I don't remember why by the way." Castform groaned and took the initiative: they were on a terrace, right? Then they could leave the area by the air. "Ok, pick the doll and the other items, then float in the sky with me." "In the sky? I can't fly!" "Yes, you can, quick, go!"

"Mommy? Why the ballon and the doll you bought me are stealing our shops?"

"I don't know..whaaat?!"

"Sgrunt, here are my money floating away."

"**I know this was a pure theft, but Drifloon made me crazy with her continuos memory swaps!" Castform justified her decision to the audience.**

Victini appeared in the middle of the screen quivering for the excitement "Vvow! This is only the second episode but how many vibrant emotions we're already seeing in the cast. Let's do a little recap of the main events occurred so far in this second episode:

- The groups for the turistic photos are all doing a valid work, but I'm here to wait to see the final fruit of their efforts, and I hope Lampent changed a little her opinion about the life outside staying in the company of the spark twins.

- The groups for the shopping part had different ways and results, easy walk for the Victini Venturers (Vai!) hard climb and big troubles for the Jigglers trio with Bagon wasting all the money at the end, meanwhile Castform and Drifloon are still..on the skyline.

- The third categories for the extra activities are living more or less the opposite situations of their shopping counterparts: Sylveon and Tropius lost the badge and who knows what Seviper and Dunsparce are doing roaming around? Ninjask, Vivillon and Metang instead won the gym challenge, but yet to be known if Chimecho, Lucario, Beheeyem, Porygon 2 and Rotom created the videogame I requested.

Shortening, we only know for now that two Venturers and three Jigglers are certainly out of the games, the Leviathans are dominating for the second time. It's time to go back at their misadventures, good V-ision!"

"Did you take the photo, eh, did you take?" Lampent nodded "Yep." "So, how many entertaining places are still left to be visited? ." Minun merged from the Grimer Lake with the mud covering the low half of his body, receiving a glare from the sister for the negative attitude shown "I-I'm not whining, see, I'm just pretty tired. Tired of all this walking, spinning, bouncing, flashing photos around the whole city...a-aahi!" Plusle pinched his cheeks, shaking the head "Tut-tut. First of all twist that frown in a smile, like me, cheese. Then prepare again because there's still a place to v-isit on the list!Yuhuu!" she spinned like a dynamo, and dragged the brother and the ghost lamp to the next stop.

"Last stop of the tour should be this: the Game Freak S.p.a. So..hm?H-Hm. Ah-em! Bah, pfui" Piplup checked the map and waited for Swellow or Swalot to open the doors for her, but they didn't and she entered lifting up the beak, to point she felt very offended by this lack of gentlemanners. She passed next to Chimecho and Lucario that were too busy in their projects to salute her, and she felt even more offended. She took a quick photo to Swellow and left the place.

Upstairs Gorebyss was in the aziendal tank posing to be a secretary, wearing some fashion glasses. "Okay, stay firm, show your charism, my princess…*FLASH* Done! The album is now complete, I've only to develop all the photos." Vanillite whistled for the happiness but when he opened the photo camera he shreeked: "Eek! Where's the film roll? I-I forgot really to put it? H-How was this possible?" Gorebyss fainted dramatically in the depth of the bowl making him to feel so pityful to beg for her perdon "I'm sooorry! Undeserve to serve you like my queen, cause I'm a damned dessert and nothing else! Oh, Gorebyss, Gorebyss, Gooorebyss! Forgive this servant, please."

"**Triumph. If she doesn't dump him after this, I'll date with an Aerodactyl the next time." Anorith juggled with the roll in his claws "I don't like the idea to make her cry or waste all this holy material, but it's also for her benefit, mostly for her benefit: she shouldn't stay anymore with that ice cream stalker. Klack!"**

"**Hiiiiissss."**

"**What's this sound? Seems to come from the grill." Anorith managed to put just a claw outside the vent that Seviper (and Dunsparce) appeared and barred any way of escape. "Ssssee the third ally we were searching for, land snake. A traitor, a ssswindler, a ssslick pokèmon that just sssabotaged his same teammates and the whole team consequentially. I LIKE THISSSS." The viper hissed out her bifork toungue right in front of Anorith, that shivered in disgust. "What do you want you two from me exactly?" he tried to hide the film roll, but this slipped from his grip in the spires of her. "Isn't obvious? A blackmail, my little ssschemer. By the way don't worry, it isn't anything terrible, you're just invited to join to my alliance, the S3."**

"**S3? What does it stays for, i-if I dare to ask?" Dunsparce questioned in a submissed tone. Seviper hissed a laugher and replied: "The three snake principles: sneak, scheme or scare your enemy, and, eventually slash it snidely with no mercy. I believe only in them. Learn soon as possible, this is the first step to be a successful serpent like me."**

**In the meanwhile Anorith lurked outside the vent, or better tried but was paralyzed by a Nasty Glare. "Ssso back on you little scrabble, do you accept or refuse (and die)?"**

"**I guess I have no choices, fine: I'm in. But I want a little guarancy: Vanillite to be our first victim. Deal?" Anorith trembled but at contemporary spoke firmly at his scary interlocutor, who hissed in reply "Deal".**

"We won the badge. How did you proceed here?" Ninjask and Vivillon had arrived before Metang to check about the situation. "Sgrunt, isn't evident? BAD!" Lucario crashed the monitor with a fist, the 7th computer destroyed in 2 hours, folding arms "I can't stand this technological stuff, okay?" Chimecho echoed "I can't neither. I'm not used to videogames, prays, meditation and music are the only entertainments for a monk. Probably we split our roles without think properly at all the qualities and flaws of each member of the team." "What about a videogame focused on the adventures of a butterfly princess?" Vivillon purposed starting to dance on the keyboard "See? It's easy to think at a game, I can't see why you found so much difficulties, to be honest. Tara tara riii..taratata..tickle, tickle, tii…SPLAT!" Lucario closed rudely the laptop and walked away. Chimecho did a deep sigh and followed him outside. "Oh, I can see the pixels and…the pixies now! " Ninjask flew to spy the other workers.

"ATTENTION-ATTENTION-ATTENTION: _Lester's Alien Mansion_ is now a reality! It's an impossible dream that is no more a dream. Kinda the quirkiest game ever created, ah!" Lester exclaimed loudly all over the office, using Beheeyem like a megaphone. The plasma ghost celebrated with a discharge that tilted down all the electricity in a radius of a kilometre, except the computer used by Porygon 2, who proudly explained the mechanic of the game to the same Lester, now in the role of an improbable odd interviewer..

"Welkomb, welkomb to everypokemon, it's Lester the Interviewer on the screen. Here to introduce you the new creation of the Game Freak. First of all, tell me, Mr. Satoshi Tajiirygon, what's the plot of this game? I know the original idea was suggested by an autentical genius. Maybe the famous Lesteru Myamotor?"

"Yes, bip. The game focuses on the mission of a ghost called Lester who lives a normal quirky life at the Old Chateau until one day his existence is shaken by the invasion of the BEMs, an ominous race of aliens (similar to Beheeyem) that starts to invade the zone, clone, and take over the control of all the ectoplasmic source of energy, with which posses all the inhabitans of the Pokèmon World. But they didn't consider the presence of our hero." Porygon 2 cleaned his lenses before to continue "The main leader of the project was the leader Lesteru, I just used my competences in engineery and programmation to make it real."

"I know, and about the mechanics of the game? Explain to me and the audience what the player can do when plays this title!"

"Of course you play as the protagonist Lester. Lester has the unique ability to posses the electrodomestics, gains special different powers from each one, and in this way destroys the enemies. There are about 51 different forms he can assume, for example the Mow Rotom that shreds everything on his way and one of the various invented as the Hi-Fi Rotom that astounds the alien foes with his music."

"Impressive! By the way, I can assume all the forms I want in real life, clear? By the way!" Lester flipped the microphone in mid-air "Really thanky you for the information, the interview ends here. To the next time and don't forget to buy the majestic Lester's Alien Mansion! AH!" ended with an epic antic. Then spoke again flashing to one of the distributeur "By the way this interview was gently offered you by our sponsor, Krookorade, the drink of the quirks. Glu, glu, glu..ah!" Suddenly they heard something knock-knocking at one of the windows, Rotom approached seeing two floating figures beyond the rideau and quickly possessed the printer "The aliens are arrived! As in my game. Ah, the quirky forces of the irony! The fictional situation is now real, by the way I'm an hero in every situation, virtual or real, ah! *EPIC POSE* Porygon, find me a can of toner: I'm going to leave a print on the history today. Blink! The Print Form! We should have added this, well, let's keep the idea in charge for the sequel! Because I already planned it: Lester's Alien Mansion 2: the beams of the BEMS. Or something similar, by the way."

"Ok, if you game freaks ended the show, I assume my work is finished and I can finally give this CD-ROM to Victini…and get all the rights, why not? Thank you, I suppose. Also Have fun with the aliens aka Castform and Drifloon." He left behind himself the blitzkrieg of print, ink and sheets that bursted out soon after.

Beheeyem went to the exit carrying the disk with a sneer on the face: swindle those techno nuts to exploit their own work taking the merit of all was utterly easy for a lazy yet superior mind like him. "Eheh, this is what marks the difference between my species and the others inferior: the sharpness. And obviously the size of the braincells, if I can speak about braincells on this planet."

"Sssharpness? I think you don't have much knowledge about, loser." Seviper and her minion (Dunsparce) crept from the bushes nearby to his direction. The Know-Allien rolled the bug eyes simulating to be shocked "Ohh, the shock, the unpredictable surprise! This was totally unexpected."

"Ahem, Seviper, I don't still understand how are we going to have a videogame or why we're here now, I-I mean that-"

Seviper snickered tapping her tail nervously "Forgot already the three rules? Sneak, Scheme, Steal."

"Alright, three principles we should all assume as the most important in the life..." "Shut up, sssnark skinny, this isn't your business." "Actually I think to r-remind the last S stayed for slash or scare and not for steal, if I can point out, of course." "Same. That's exactly what I'm gonna do now, hihihissss." Seviper ordered Dunsparce to go on the opposite direction so both surrounded Beheeyem getting circle after circle closer, but the Cerebral pokèmon didn't fright, and replied with more sarcasm:

"Poor me, I'm doomed! There's nothing else I can do than abandon the disk to the hands, ops, you don't have them, spires of these two invertebrate creatures" his words made the viper stop, she flinched. Beheeyem smirked continuing "Anyway, the first reason why I can (seriously now) think to believe you have no chances is something –ops- ssssssomething called type difference. I know all the recent changessss with the dissscover of the fairy tipe brought lot of confusssion, but the question isss: does ssstill Psychic beat Poison 2X on the Earth? Yesssss. Can I still beat a Seviper like you with a single Psychoshock? _Yessss. I sssuppose._"

Dunsparce drilled quickly an hole in the ground to not see what happened. He heard only the frightening sound of a blade slashing some flesh, acquainted by an high pitched scream of a girl-kinda. When he dared to reappear on the surface he barely saw Beheeyem running away in terror, and Seviper ,cleaning her tail in the fountain, who gave him immediately an order "Quick, grab the disk without ask anything, if you care for your sake." The land snake obeyed but couldn't find the thing anywhere. "Ehm..where exactly is finished?"

**/ Confessional /**

"**She forgot two S: speed" Ninjask clenched the floppy disk in the schythes "and stealth."**

**Beheeyem, hiding in the vent, was shivering like a leaf "S-She slashed out my fertility, maybe it wasn't so clever to snark about her creed and verbal tic. Despite I'm of a superior species that tends to be emotionless, I need to cry out my pain now. BWAAAH!"**

"Here we are, voyagers, the sun is down at the horizon and this means the touristic tour is finished…almost. Reach me within the next minutes with all the material you collected!" the megaphones settled in random spots of the city announced all at contemporary. Each member reunited to the original team for a final check of the results obtained. Bagon had sadly to inform the other Jirachi Jigglers "I have no excuses for what happened yet I'm sorry. Feel free to vote me off if we lose, that's it." However, Chimecho offered her vibraphone, Squirtle one of his velvet vest, and Vivillon her vanity to fix the problem, but this didn't seem to change his mood. He was rather depressed that even Oshawott wasn't anymore angry.

Beheeyem had to face the consequences and the blame of his gaffe "Yeah, I..kinda lost the videogame…" said with a shrug receiving bad looks from the rest of the team minus Rotom cheesy as usual, Drifloon distracted as usual, and Lampent for obvious reason.

"You even mocked me joking about the fact I'm a mouse: incredible." The reaction of Minun was the most cold.

Porygon 2 didn't spare a similar comment "Are you sure your cleverness is updated or you need a total back-up?"

Rotom shouted "STOOOOOOOOP! It's not impossible to recreate another videogame, so don't worry and don't waste anymore time, since I've A QUIRKY IDEA OF EMERGENCY." Metang arched a brow for the curiosity, Minun was skeptical, Porygon 2 objected "But I have to programm all the codes, the rigs, the bytes, the files, exc again, a work that implies hours to be accomplished. That means your intentions are virtual even for a virtual life like me…" but was interrupted "Wrong: things we'll be real and virtual at the same time. Trust me, this will be the next frontier of the videogames, ah! Just if everyone does what I say. Let's go back to the Game Freak, epic pose!"

"I'm getting bored to wait" Victini said to Jirachi, casting a Generator V on the grass to pass the time. There were many V's branded with fire all around the V-host. He sat next to the plane suffering to be inactive, waiting wasn't his favourite hobby. Finally the contestants arrived, but only Venturers and Jigglers.

"So, it's time to valuate your efforts! I'll start with the Team Victini is Very Very Very Very Very Victorious!" he frowned noticing the mazed faces "..or Victini Venturers, if you prefer."

"No badge" Tropius said sternly "Neither the videogame" Dunsparce added scaredly "Also no photos, THANKS TO OUR LEADER" Anorith ended pointing a claw at Vanillite. Aurorus didn't expect all this, she gave a worried look to the others. Victini scowled "Basically you achieved only the souvenir collection challenge? Wow, vapid. I'm getting more and more very very very disappointed by you that I'm thinking about changing your name. Seriously, Victini isn't a name for losers. Vsk!" and turned to the opposite way, revolving the same question to the Jirachi Jigglers.

Piplup consigned the photos, Squirtle exhibited the items and Ninjask showed the videogame, surprising his same team to the point that none questioned why the title, the plot, and the remaining details called at the Laser Latias Leviathans Leader Lester. "Uhm..nice pics and I appreciate your efforts for the souvenirs, they're the rarest of the list but how much did you spend? Because if you spent less than the "

"Nothing." Bagon replied in a broken voice "Victini, I want to be fair: these are gifts generously provided by the others to cover me." "WHAT? Don't listen to him, he's a pranker, oshahahah!" "True, i confirm, my bro always likes to joke." Victini was about to say something but Bagon erupted again "No, I can't hide in this way, I already took a shortcut and was a disaster. Plus I don't want that Chimecho has to renounce to her favourite instrument for a guilt that's only mine, she was too kind to help me with such a sacrifice. Same for Squirtle and that velvet jacket and the vanity that's property of Vivillon. …sigh, thanks, guys, but _I deserve to face the consequences by myself, like an adult dragon._" Various were the reactions.

"Oooh! This is a noble act."

"That pokèmon has a big heart and courage."

"I knew he had a strong aura."

"Bah, what a moron: if only he shut that mouth. Sgrunt!" In the Confessional Lucario gave a nod to approve the admirable gest of Bagon , but soon after threatened the camera to cut the scene just recorded.

Victini dried a tear for the valiant spirit shown by Bagon, but unfortunately "I have to apply the rules and disqualify you three for this otherwise I would have promoted all of you. Bagon, I don't know if you're gonna pay more for your hypocrisy or sincerity by the end of the day, but congratulation for your valiance!" he raised the sign of victory with a cheer. "Miss only to check the Leviathans, then I'll know which team wins and which go to the tiebreaker."

"Tiebreaker?"

Chimecho rummaged a minute, then talked "Since Bagon decided to be honest, I feel the same need to purify the conscience: I did nothing with Lucario all this time, we created no videogame and I sense Ninjask didn't, too. He stole the disk from someone else, I'm sure."

"Oooh!"

"Oh, no..ciaff!"

"GRR, from worse to worst."

"Wow. I'm shocked to hear this." Ninjask gave away no sort of emotion about, this thanks to his spiritual train as a ninja, he stayed perfectly silent. Seviper took the occasion "Infact, he sssstole that from me! And Dunsparce. True?" she glared at the land snake "T-True." Piplup reacted "Don't you trust seriously this snake, Victini? She's clearly lying, I'm more tempted to believe this was done by a nut like Lester than her." A pitched discussion exploded between the two factions, until Victini put a V on the topic: "Stop! I'll assume that the Venturers did that videogame, just to balance the situation. End of the problem."

Oshawott flicked the tail in annoyance "They're your favourite team. Admit it once for all." Victini smiled innocently.

They waited a quarter of hour more until Victini had enough "If they're not going to show up in a minute I'll declare the Laser Latias Leviathans to be in nomination."

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-attà-dah!" Plusle appeared together Minun dressed in flamboyant suits, the twins did a spin to introduce an orange squared object which resembled a console: it had no buttons but two levers on the sides, that had the familiar shape of lightenings. Blushing, Minun ignored the giggles about his ridicolous crossdressing look and gave the contraption to Victini, who examined it a little confused. A loud voice startled him "This is the new revolutionary Nintendo 4DS!" it came directly from the screen that self lighted on and grinned "Why limitate to create a videogame when we could do directly a new console, we asked ourselves? And this how I decided to create this faboulous machine! You have the honour to be the first player ever to try out a quadrimensional game experience…the craziest impossible. Are you ready?" Victini tried to reflect but Rotom didn't wait a second and activated with a powerful discharge. Then a flash and a suck.

Victini felt twirled, swirled, whirled in a spacial vortex until he could see things clear again. As opened the eyes, he noticed a different: everything around him was undefined properly, the boards of the figures were blurred like made of inifinite microscopical tiles, in pixels. Victini saw the other pokèmons moving like programmed, Minun and Plusle masked like monsters walked left and right with the identical rhytm, like robots. There were life bars above their heads, too. "Wow, this is..this goes beyond my imagination. How's this possible? What's going on?! Am I really projected inside the game world?"

"Exactly! Welcome in the fourth dimension of the virtual world! I told you, remember? Vic, this is the best quirk you'll see in your life:here you can play in first person, using your attacks and V-skills directly against real opponents despite they're fictional characters. Press START to start the game, ah!"

Victini pressed. Eagered by the words of Lester he used his fire attacks and combos versus the virtual mices, which "died" in a single hit. "Level 1 completed!" the Rotom Console announced "Too easy for one like me." Victini pumped his chest ready for the second level, and then the third, the fourth, the seventh… the more he succeeded the more he boasted "Ahahahah, I'm the best, after this there are no doubt! Give me more, again, again, again I want to Vvin more!" Victini was getting maniac, but Lester didn't care and encouraged his deeds all the time, afterall they were both quirky pokèmon that liked action and oddiness!

In the reality Victini was only beating up the real Leviathans being suggestioned by the psychic waves of Beheeyem, hidden behind the console. When finally someone of the Jigglers noticed "Hey! They're cheating with the hypnosis!" the game was interrupted: Seviper knocked out the cerebral alien with Poison Tail and the hallucination ended. Victini twitched once his consciousness was back "What happened now? I was battling with the final boss when…" Metang limped to a bush with several burns on the armour, giving a killer glare to Rotom that grinned akwardly "Victini, they tried to make you believe to be in a videogame! You should punish them for this."

"I agree, this was really an unfair trick."

"By the way, it was quirky at least, Ahahahahah..ahah…ah? No? Vzz. K'mon, you can't hide that the play was epic. I mean, the sensation was really realistic and the idea of a 4-dimensional videogame? Majestic. Game Freak shold ask my consulence one of this day..by the way, what's your opinion, Vik?!"

"Honestly?" Victini asked wobbling still stoned "It was very…" "Terrible?" "Crazy?" "Impossible?"

"Very..very..VIBRANT! I neVer lived an experience like this, despite it was a messincene, it was really very well executed, all my compliments! Lester, you'd make Giratina to pale in terms of convolution and confusion." The speech of the V-Host left the contestants astounded. "Leviathans, your photos, shops and most of all ingegnous videogame expressed at full the vivid and chaotical spirit of Celadon City, for this reason you access again to the Vip Class!"

"Yu-uhhh! Hooray for Lester!" Minun exclaimed. "Gimme an L an L an L and one more L" Plusle cheered "4L 4 the win:Lester Laser Latias Leviathans!"

Victini continued "Meanwhile the other two teams will fight for the immunity in the tiebreaker: the eating contest. But this task is reserved only to those who accomplished a challenge, so, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Lunatone, Piplup, Seviper, Swalot, Swellow, Sylveon, Tropius, follow me indoor."

Victini and the aforementioned pokèmon entered in a pub, there was a smell of fry berries and the floor was greasy, Piplup slipped "Eww, have they ever cleaned this shack?" "I don't know. All I know of this place is that they usually take eating unhealthy food challenges." Answered the fire fox. "Unhealthy? This is not good." Sylveon gave a worry glance to the tables that were stained and filthy "No, no, no, I won't let my friends eat here: just think at all the possible infections. Dunsparce and me quit here." "B-But.." "Sssshut up, mommy! He stays here and you can't decide for him. I DECIDE FOR HIM." "B-B-But..I'm an adult, I-" "Oh, so you would let this innocent creature to get sick? Very irresponsible! " Seviper and Sylveon glowered at each other with Dunsparce in the middle trying to say his opinion, unsuccessfully.

Tropius stopped them all with a simple stomp "Alright, what's the challenge exactly?"

"It's to take part to the famous Eating Contest. Rules are simply one. You have to eat all these gross, poisonous, filthy dishes until your belly doesn't explode: the winner team will be the one whose member is the last standing on the seat. We'll do five rounds. Get ready, set, go!"

**/ Confessional /**

**Piplup arrogantly smiled "Finally an use for that bottomless trashcan of Swalot. They can be numerous than 3, but none eats as much as him! They'll fall one by one and at the end he'll be still eating."**

"**I can ssswallow many preys even bigger than me in a single bite" said Seviper "But I need a month to complete the digestion, buuurp. This was the raticate eaten up a month ago.."**

Everyone started to eat. The first round of plates was a cake made of rotten berries and pokèblocks. Dunsparce sighed to encourage himself, but was blocked by Sylveon. "Wait! I taste before. Gnam..plop!" She fainted soon. "Ahem, thanks, Miss Sylveon…are you fine?" "One out!"

Aurorus ate a bite and immediately spat it out, but tried another one, strived to chew and swallowed it, feeling worse. Tropius suggested her to quit "Munch..hey, I don't want you to feel forced to do this. So, if you can't take it, quit without problems. Okay?" "I can do it, don't worry, I need to habit to the test..taste." The other continued to eat not sure she was saying the truth. Seviper enlarged the walls of her stomach widening the elastic body the most possible, opened her giant mouth and swallowed 10 cakes.

On the opposite side Swalot had already eaten up an huge amount of cakes, Piplup chewed making odd expressions of disgust, and Swellow refused to eat. "I'm not allowed to eat this." "Why?" asked Swalot. "Hello? My swellowsome silhouette and muscles are the result of a rigid diet: if I eat grease I'll become fat like this penguin" the swallow pumped the chest "This would be a crime towards all the chicks who loves me. Got it? SPLAFF!" "Eat and shut the beak." Ordered Piplup squelching a dish on him.

By the end of the first round two Victini Venturers were already eliminated: Sylveon having been poisoned by the food and Lunatone having no mouth to eat anything. "Second Round: Weedle Noodles! They are noodles ramen made of worms." "Bleah" said Swalot, but corrected soon after "I..prefer the Wurmple to be honest." Victini nodded "I'll say the cook to add them. Happy?"

Swellow and Piplup ate the noodles in tranquillity "Mhh..suuurp…I had forgot the taste of Wurmple after all this time. Reminds me when I was a little Taillow." The rest of the challengers had a pretty different reaction. None failed this round, altough many felt already dizzy.

At the third round Aurorus threw up "Enough..I can't risk more..sorry.." and was followed by Tropius, but this was an escamotage to go with her at the pokèmon center. Piplup was right: the Victini Venturers were falling like leaves. Dunsparce panicked "Argh, w-we're 2 vs 3. I eat very slow, sigh, we're screwed." Seviper whipped his back "So? There's alwaysss the S3 ssstreet." sneered. "Are you able to Glare?" "O-Oh. Right." The two snakes looked straight in the eyes of the foes in a nasty way, their pupills launched daggers that paralyzed the nerves: Piplup couldn't move fluently, same Swellow, whose articolations were cringed now.

Piplup flinched "H-Hey this is unfair! Disqualify them, Victini!"

"No, h-he said there was only a rule, and it's nothing about using moves to obstaculate the foes. Sssorry" retailed back the land snake.

**/ Confessional /**

**Dunsparce twitched "F-First time ever I say something with so much brazenesssss…I didn't like the fact I had to cheat sincerely, but still I felt sure as never before. And that's ssssomething I like totally" and ended with an hissy smile.**

"Urgh…I can't move a feather..how unfair." Piplup muttered unable to eat more, getting eliminated from the contest together Swellow. "Swalot, it's all on you slob: you can win in easy, just watch out the snakes." Seviper glared again but didn't affect the Sack Pokèmon, who kept eat the dishes. "How's this posssible? Grr." They passed the round four when Seviper gave up, unable to swallow a single morsel more, her body had many lumps cause of all the food that she had still to digest properly. She spat some acid on the floor for the anger, then left the competition.

"Phew, what a sore loser." Commented Victini "This is the final round: Dunsparce vs Swalot. I think the result is predictable."

"Infact, the Jirachi Jigglers will win." Said Piplup with arrogance.

"S-Sigh, I think the same." "Dunsparce, don't give up yet!" the rest of the team cheered on the land snake from the window. Swalot burped, saturated. "Ok, he doesn't have any chance.." Anorith changed idea, being realistic.

"Do your bets, do your bets here!" Rotom and the other Leviathans had organized a sort of lottery for the event.

"I bet on Swalot" said Castform.

"Following the statistics, I bet on Swalot, too." Said Porygon 2. "There's virtually only the 0,99999 % of possibility of the opposite result.

"Everyone is obviously betting on Swalot, unless has a brain made of the gas of rings of Saturn" commented Beheeyem.

"51 pokès on Dunsparce!" spoke Drifloon eagerly.

Dunsparce and Swalot were served with a giant whole of poffins "Poffins with surprise! They contain Melon Berry, Melos Berry, Rosmel Berry, Lemon Berry, kippers, eggs of Exeggutor, feathers, lemon juice, and…since being sadic is not for me, I'll avoid to tell the rest. Good Lunch!" even Victini felt sick at the idea to eat that. The poor Dunsparce trembled in front of the plate, this was over his limits, but he knew that if he dropped without try Seviper would have slashed his body in two halves, so accepted the hazard. Swalot widened his mouth and poured inside almost all the poffins.

"Go, Swalot, go!"

"Courage, Dunsparce! Nah..he has no chance at this point. Let's go vote Vanillite and amen. Klack." Vanillite gulped and glowered at the anomalocaris.

Suddenly that happened. Dunsparce was eating with all his efforts meanwhile Swalot assumed a strange pink colour, the purple body flattened and the poison gargled all over, the sack pokèmon blurred, shrank under his giant mouth and puked out all the food accumulated in two days like a waterfall. "BLEARGH!" Victini screeched "Jirachi, wish an umbrella, quick!" but the laidback co-host said "Within 24 hour you'll be granted. Yaaaawn..zzz." and the yucky rain drizzled all on them. "Thanks, Ji. You're puntual as usual."

"Eewwwww!It does so reek."

Dunsparce stopped to ask "I-I win or I have to continue, if I dare to ask?"

Rotom announced "Kongratulations, Drifloon, you won the bet!" Castform jaw dropped, Drifloon dumbfounded "Yuppi! I told you I was right, uh? Besides the fact I don't know what you're talking about."

Swalot shrugged "Eh..I have my limit, too. Buuuuuurp!" and his shape changed again, but he quickly fixed himself "Ops, I have to go." "At HOME. Grrr." snarled Piplup, imitated by the rest of the team. "I need a Vapour bath to…vheww..clean and spack this vomit." Victini dashed in the direction of the plane "In the meanwhile the Jirachi Jigglers are in-V-ited at the nomination ceremony: think at the pokèmon you'd like the most to don't see anymore in your life. Later!"

**/ Confessional /**

"Of course my vote goes to Swalot" Piplup stamped her vote "He totally reeks, and the only time his gluttony could have been useful he felt full. In addition it's time to clean up this place from such a killer of the good manners U.U"

"I'm still angry with Bagon, he acted like an hypocrital and RUINED A GOLDEN OCCASION TO REALIZE MY DREAM, SO BYE-BYE!" Oshawott let out an evil laugher. Swalot entered next, locking the vent "I vote Vivillon because she's doing nothing for the team." "I vote Vivillon." Said Swellow soon after.

"I vote Bagon…sgrunt! Auff, I had almost forgot the verbal tic." "SGRUNT, who locked this stupid grate?"

Bagon sighed " I know I'm going home, but I don't want to do that like a coward. I don't vote." He returned immediately "Changed idea, I vote..boh..Oshawott?"

"I vote Swaaaaaaalot! He's the last I would hope for becoming my prince."

"My vote is for Ninjask: there's a shadow behind him." Said Chimecho solemnley.

***Ceremony of the Voltorb of Victimization***

Victini, dressed on a bathrobe in velvet, left his room and directed to the Tail of Losers. Here the Jirachi Jigglers were waiting for their doom, attached with the claws, the teeth, the arms, or whatever more to the seats. "Vvelcome to your first elimination, how do you feel?" Oshawott was almost blown away but managed to grab the straps striving against the stream, then swore something on Victini.

"Vehement. Well, let's veer the conversation on a topic very important: your safe. The macarones of immunity go to Chimecho, Lucario, Piplup, Squirtle and Swellow alias the only that received zero votes. "WHAT? Who DARED to vote me?" "Bagon, Oshawott." Bagon arched a brow before Oshawott attempted to assault him but failed risking to fly again in the void: the straps saved her. Victini continued "It doesn't matter, relax because you and Ninjask are safe, too."

Bagon, Swalot and Vivillon exchanged looks after they were given each one a pokèball. Bagon checked for a parachute but didn't find it in time, as the countdown finished…"BOOM!" the real voltorb exploded next. Vivillon fluttered her sooty wings and coughed in unbelieve "Fwwee, why me? C-Cough. Can I sing a final song like Ella did in Total Drama Pahkitew Island? _Dreams will come trrrrue one daaaaay, I'll have my prince and beeee a faiiiiir_-FWAMP!" Victini used Fire Bomb sending the butterfly in the sky, sighing in relief.

Everyone stared. "If there's something I hate more than a loser is a loser with 2 awesome V in the name." Pause of harassment. "This episode was certainly a bomb of fun and drama, but this is just the beginning. Keep follow our adventures on Total Pokèdramon Victini Victory Touuuur!"

Later. The shadow of Swalot lurked in the empty nacelle shifting with circumspection, crawling between the suitcases and backpacks. "Phew, I risked a lot but I didn't abandon my role a single minute. They didn't suspect anything, yes, I'm a great born actor." A luggage quivered, Swalot opened it.

"Rumble..rumble..I'm warning you, jerk, if you don't free me now, I'll sue you, you'll go in prison for kidnap, you-mmhh!" he zipped it immediately choking the voice of Swirlix "Yes, yes, yeah. Hush and eat the food I brought to you. Goodnight."

Swalot stretched and sat on the floor exaughsted. His body changed slowly the shape assuming a pink tonality, the moustache retired in themselves, the pokèmon shrank drastically his sizes: Ditto appeared. He didn't notice the two red eyes that spied from a lift nearby and fell asleep as the screen went to black.


End file.
